The Way Back
by kriitikko
Summary: Postanime, ignore movie fic. Three years later Edward is living in Germany with no hope of returning until Hohenheim appears. Mostly Edcentric, with some EdWin later. My first FMA fic. Please read&review.
1. Three Years Later

**Hallo people!**

**Few words if you don't mind. This is ****my first**** Fullmetal Alchemist fic and it is post-anime. I adore FMA manga, but I wouldn't dare to make a fic base on it before the story is finished. As said, this takes place three years after the events of anime but ignores the movie **_**Conqueror of Shamballa**_**. The first chapters of this fic has some of the characters from the movie and even some of the events (because the opportunity of having Fritz Lang in a fic is too tempting to use) but other than that the events of the movie did not occur in this fic. You may be asking why I'm making this and the answer is simple: I love Fullmetal Alchemist and I want to play with the characters. **

**As said keep in mind that I change some of the things, like Roy living in north, Noah being only able to see future and memories by touching and Izumi's death. **

**Pairings: mostly this is Ed-centric fic, but I'll admit now that I pair Ed/Winry. If you're looking for Ed paired with Noah, Rosé, Alfons, Roy or someone else, you won't find it in here. **

**And lastly, English is not my native language. Therefore the grammar and spelling mistakes are possible. **

**Disclaimers: I don't owe any of the characters, neither fictional or historical. **

**Finally, let us begin with crappy title. **

**THE WAY BACK**

Chapter 1 Three Years Later

Munich, 1924

His mouth opened to let out a scream, but it died on his lips and nothing came. Cold sweat ran down his forehead and he was breathing heavily. It took a moment of him to get his brain activity back on working and understand where the hell he was. He was in bed, in his room, in the flat he owned with Alfons.

He sighed. Sometimes Edward Elric truly hated dreams.

He took deep breaths to calm himself. Going to sleep had nearly become something of a thread to him. It had already been three years since he had come to this world, the parallel of his own, yet the dreams never allowed him to be. No matter how many times Edward was sure he had gotten used to this world, which didn't differ much of his own, the dreams reminded him of the horrors of the past, the lost chances and things that could never be.

In those dreams he would still be in his own world, with his brother Al. Sometimes Al was trapped in his armour, sometimes he was the little boy Edward remembered him to be. Sometimes he saw dreams of his past, while he and Alphonse were kids, playing in their mother's yard with Winry. Or how he and Al were on one of their endless journeys, trying to find the Philosophers Stone. Although these memories filled him with warmth and made his happy, that happiness was always short lived.

After three years living in this other world Edward was sure there wasn't a way to get back. The most obvious difference between the worlds was that in this world he couldn't perform alchemy. In desperation Edward had turned his attention to science, trying to find a way back through that. But after just few years he had to admit the truth: it would take years before science of this world was anywhere close enough to help him open the Gate.

Edward felt a shiver when he remembered the Gate. The Gate was something that should not be seen by mortal eyes, yet he had seen it more than once during his 19 years of living. First time on that faithful night he and Al had tried to bring their mother back to life. Instead the Gate had taken Edward's arm and leg, and Al's entire body, leaving only his soul behind. And what had the Gate given them back? Not their mother, but homunculi resembling her, named Sloth.

The second time Edward had seen the Gate had been when that devil of a woman named Dante had send him through it. Instead of dying however, Edward had ended in a place called London and met his father who had explained about parallel worlds to him.

And then the third time. Even thinking about it confused him. Apparently Envy had killed him but Al had brought him back with the Philosophers Stone. Edward had gain his leg and arm back but the Gate had taken Al.

_Of course I couldn't let that happen, _Edward thought. _There's no choice when it comes between us, I'd do anything for him. So I offered myself to the Gate in exchange for Al and the next thing I know is that I'm in this world. Where is no alchemy, but is wars and misery like everywhere else. _

When Edward had come to this world he had lost his arm and a leg again. His father Hohenheim had taken care of him, until Edward travelled to Transylvania to find Hermman Oberth, a man who claimed that people could travel to space with rockets. Edward was fascinated by the idea, thinking that he could find a way to his own world in space. However rocket engineering could hardly take a man off this planet yet for few decades. Edward hadn't met his father after that, and didn't even know what has become to him. The only things he had from his father were the artificial arm and leg Hohenheim had made for him. He looked at the hand in front of him and the fingers that moved by his will. The hand and leg were both useful but not nearly as well done as the ones Winry made for him.

Edward smacked his head with artificial arm. _I just had to go and think about her then, didn't I? Blasted! Can't a day go by I wouldn't think of her?_

Although Edward thought many times his brother Al, wondering if he was okay and if he had his body back, thinking of Winry was more frustrating for him. The three years he had spent in this world had given him more than enough time to think things through. Every time the thought of Winry Rockbell, his childhood friend and mechanic, crossed his mind Edward couldn't help but feel disappointment and melancholy and his mind was filled with endless questions that all started "What if…"

Edward shook his head. Thinking those questions would make him loose his mind. It was still dark outside so he might as well try to sleep. He just hoped dreams would be good ones. The dream he had woken up had been about Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina. The dream had started as a bitter reminder of the days he and Al had spend in Tucker's house, learning more of alchemy and playing with Nina. The little girl had called them her "big brothers". Very soon however dream had reminded of what had ultimately happen; of Ed finding out that Tucker had used his own wife in his alchemical experiments and how Ed and Al were unable to stop him from fusing Nina and the dog Alexander into a chimera.

Edward closed his eyes, trying to get the image of the creature Nina had become out of his head. It would be a long night.

Morning:

Edward buttoned his waistcoat as he left his small room. When he entered the small area that was to be called kitchen he saw Noah boiling water. Noah was a young gypsy girl whom Edward and Alfons had met in a fairy where Alfons had shown some of his rocket models. She had been harassed and Edward had given her "a helping hand" (meaning he broke the jaws of those jerks). Noah had been staying with them ever since.

"Good morning, Edward" she said without even turning around.

"How do you always know when someone is behind you?" Edward couldn't help but ask.

Noah turned to look at the blonde man and gave a small smile. "You should know already that I see more that most people" she said.

Edward didn't comment, although he still found Noah's claims to be able to see people's minds and futures unscientific. Yet, he still wondered how Noah had once said she had seen him walking with armour in a dream. Ed had never told anyone in this world about Al's soul being sealed in armour.

"I hope that is coffee you're making, I really need some" Ed said.

"You had another nightmare" Noah said, it wasn't a question.

"Did I scream?"

"No, I just know".

Edward was about to reply when a loud coughing was heard from another room. Edward felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach every time he heard it. The coughing belonged to Alfons Heiderich, the young rocket engineer whom Edward had met in Transylvania and befriended with. Edward wasn't sure which had quality in Alfons had attracted him; his excitement about rockets that resembled Ed's obsession of alchemy, or that Alfons reminded Ed of his brother Al. Alfons had a blonde hair and green eyes, but there was something very Al-like in his face. Ed supposed that Alfons was Alphonse's alter-ego in this world. After all Ed had met many other people who resembled somehow those of his world. Noah for example reminded him of Rosé Thomas.

Edward and Alfons had moved to Munich last year, when the there had been the infamous Beer Hall Putsch, when the National Socialist German Workers Party, the Nazi party, had tried to take control in Germany. Their upraising however had failed and their leader, a man named Adolf Hitler, was arrested. Hitler was now in trial and might face imprisonment. After hearing some of Hitler's speeches, Edward was sure that would be for the best.

Alfons had been working with a rocket in a small factory founded by Nazi party. After the failed uprising it was put to question if the foundation for the rocket engineering would be continued. But now it started to seem that it wouldn't matter. The long exposure for the rocket fuels had taken their toll on Alfons' body. He had been loosing his health lately and was constantly coughing.

"How is he?" Edward asked.

Noah shook her brown haired head. "Not good. Last time I saw he was coughing blood. I've also been unable to see his future anymore" she said.

Edward was about to argue that it wasn't much of a proof yet, but kept his tongue when seeing the look in Noah's eyes. Edward knew Noah cared about Alfons and there was nothing worse than watching someone you care about dying and being unable to do anything. Edward remembered how he and Al had stayed beside their mother's sickbed till the end.

The ringing of a phone pulled Edward out of his thought.

"It's someone you know" Noah said.

Edward raised an eyebrow but referred from commenting. It couldn't be Hughes, for he lived near and would come to visit if needed. Maybe it was the movie director he had met in Berlin. "Hallo" Edward answered.

"Son, it's been awhile" said the familiar voice of Hohenheim.

"Dad?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I think I found the way back to our world".

**To be continued…**

**Chapters may seem small to some but this is the usual size I write my chapters. Don't ask me to be anything I'm not. **

**Reviews would be nice, considering this is my first FMA fic. Constructive criticism is also welcome and honesty. Flames, no thank you. I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic. **


	2. Meeting

**Hallo again. **

**S J Smith: I hope I can live up to your expectations then. Thank you for showing interest and the fact that it comes from fellow fanfic author is overwhelming. I hope to hear from you in future also. **

**Friend to the Phantom: Thank you for the review and as I've always said, if there's anything you like to know then ask. **

**Lorien Urbani: Need I even say. Your reviews always make my day. Hope this interest you also. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter one. Also Thule society and Fritz Lang as well as UFA are actual historical figures. **

Chapter 2 Meeting

UFA studio, Berlin

Edward Elric shielded his eyes from the bright sun light. He hated walking in the direction of the sun. However, since he had already come to Berlin it seemed a good opportunity to meet an old acquaintance of his. This wasn't the first time Edward had been seen in UFA, Universum Film AG; the most successful German film studio. While trying to learn anything possible about the science of this world Edward had also learned about moving pictures. Of course he realised soon that it could hardly help him finding his way back home, but the cameras that were able to capture movement had something intriguing in them.

_Then again, a certain mechanic geek might have just rubbed me off. _

When Edward first came to UFA he met a man there who looked like an exact copy of Führer-King Bradley from his work, the leader of state who had been revealed as homunculi Pride. Edward's first reaction was to be alerted of the presence of the homunculi, but he soon realised that the man was only this worlds alter-ego to whoever Bradley was suppose to be. Edward had however startled the man badly enough that he, having a Jewish ancestry, though Edward to be a Nazi officer and gave a false name Mabuse to him. When the misunderstanding had been cleared Edward found out that the man was actually a film director Fritz Lang, and the name Mabuse came from a movie he had directed few years earlier, called _**Dr. Mabuse, the Gambler**_. Nevertheless Edward kept calling him Mabuse and Lang seemed to have nothing against it.

Lang was sitting in a cafeteria when Edward joined him.

"Well, Edward, it's been indeed some time already. Let's see, last time I saw you was at the time of Munich uprising" Lang said, smiling to Edward.

It was still somewhat unnerving for Edward to look at the face identical of Bradley, but he kept it to himself. "You must be revealed, Mabuse. I remember you being nervous of Nazi party having too much power. Hitler is now in prison".

Lang smiled sadly. "But his sentence is only five years and there are those who believe him to be free much earlier. I think my worries are far from being over. My wife though has kept contact with the party and it's only because of her that they haven't made my life difficult yet".

Edward frowned. "So, what's your plan then?"

"I'm going to stay for a while still to see how thing will turn out. If the worst is to happen I've been thinking of moving to America. I've been reading many American detective stories to learn the language. Cheap rubbish most of them, but very entertaining" he said.

Edward looked around and saw that workmen were building something that seemed to be a model of a dragon. "What exactly are you filming now?" he couldn't help but ask.

"_**Die Nibelungen**_" director said simply, "but tell me, Edward. What has brought you here in Berlin?"

"My father contacted me and said he wanted to see me in Berlin. I told him to meet me here since it gave me an opportunity to see what you've been up to" he said simply.

"I see. Would your father then be the gentleman coming this way that has a striking resemblance to you?"

Edward looked over his shoulder to see a man with long brown hair and beard coming towards them. Hohenheim hadn't changed since Edward had last seen him. Then again he hadn't change much at all the past 20 years. It was still hard for Edward to believe that his father was actually a centuries old alchemist who had been keep living by possessing new bodies. Just like that devil Dante.

Hohenheim hadn't posses a new body because he claimed that after falling in love with Trisha Elric eternal life had lost its appeal to him. So he wanted to die like a normal man. However the possessed body was practically dead so it started to rot while Hohenheim kept living. So he left his wife and two boys. Edward could somewhat now understand his reasoning but he still hadn't forgiven him. The pain his mother had went through while waiting Hohenheim to return still made Edward bitter.

Sensing the sudden tension Mabuse pardoned himself and left the two alone.

"Edward, you came" Hohenheim greeted, a small smile in his face.

"We can skip the niceties, father" Edward said sternly.

Frown appeared on Hohenheim but he seemed to accept his fate. "Yes, of course" he said and sat down.

"You said you found a way to get back to our world" Edward said.

"I said I might have found a way. I didn't say it's certain. You see I have a theory but no actual way of confirming it" he said.

"Why don't you do a test then?"

"Because this can only be done once only, Edward. It will either fail or succeed, but it's impossible to know before trying" he explained.

Edward felt his blood running. "That sounds like a human transmutation" he said darkly.

Hohenheim was quiet for a while before speaking calmly. "After you had left to Transylvania to find about rockets, I too started to work in order to find a way back to our world. Since alchemy didn't work in this I tried to find the answer in science".

"I've been doing the same" Edward cut in.

"Yes, but I've been also studying magic and occult of this world, trying to bind them with science. In order to have resources I joined a mystic society called the Thule" he said.

Edward stiffened. He had heard people whispering about this society. It mainly had a German aristocracy in it that were sponsoring the Nazi party. Edward felt his muscles stiff and wondered could he beat some sense to his father.

"However, since the failed uprising in Munich, Karl Haushofer and others started to withdraw and I have been without help again. However, I did discover a possible way to open the Gate to our world. But Edward, we need to act quickly. The time is running out" Hohenheim said and removed his sleeve.

The body Hohenheim had was rotting badly. The hand seemed rather useless with flesh already darkened. "I don't have much time anymore. You need me to open the Gate, Edward. I know it's a lot to ask, I know how you feel about me. But please, allow me to do this one thing for my son. Trust me enough for that" he pleaded.

Edward was sceptical. Could he trust him enough?

Hohenheim seemed to able to read Ed's conflict from his eyes and smiled sadly. "There's no way that I could justify my past actions. After all I thought Dante how to create Philosopher's Stone and how to continue living by possessing other bodies. I knew it was she who pulled the strings in the shadows, who organised the war of Ishval. I might have been able to stop her, if I'd cared. But I didn't, I didn't want to think of it as my responsibility. It was too late that I realised the consequences of my actions, how much they affect people. And how much they affect the lives of my two sons".

Edward wanted to yell at him. _You don't know anything! You don't know what we went through! You don't know how much we have seen. Things that people as young as us shouldn't see. You don't know how much Al has suffered being only armour. You don't know anything! _

"Please" Hohenheim said "let me do this one thing right".

Edward still wasn't sure should he trust him or not, but decided that he really didn't have much to loose anyway. "How would it happen then? How can the Gate be opened without alchemy?"

But before Hohenheim could answer Fritz Lang returned to the table, startling them both.

"Mabuse, what…." Edward was starting to ask.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you too" Lang said "but the studio just received a telegram from Munich and it's addressed to you Edward" he said and handed a piece of paper to Ed.

The note was very simple: **Alfons has gotten worse. Come quickly back. Hughes. **

Edward looked at the movie director. "When does the next bus to Munich leave, Mabuse?" he asked with a hurried, demanding voice.

"In an hour I think" Lang answered.

Edward turned back to Hohenheim. "You have an hour time to tell me about this plan of yours, father. Use it well" he said, golden eyes practically burning holes to his father.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you liked it and remember to review. **

**Those who read my other fics I promise I'll update PC next week. **


	3. Saying Goodbyes

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all who reviewed this story.**

**S J Smith: Thank you for the review and I hope you will still be reading this. I was hoping the urgency wasn't a bad thing. **

**Eloquent Liar: Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you more in the future. **

**mcqthatsme: Thank you so much!!! So nice that you like it. I do have the big picture in my mind but details usually come only when I'm actually typing this down. **

**Lorien Urbani: I consider it a success if I've made you interested in FMA. Thank you, reading your reviews is always a pleasure!**

**Oh, I've noticed that Noah's name is actually Noa, but for some reason the version I've seen of the movie had her as Noah (fansubbed), so I hope you don't mind me calling her that. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 3 Saying Goodbyes

When he was still a young child, Edward Elric could do nothing to prevent his mother's death. He could only watch helplessly with his brother Alphonse as their mother died. Helpless, without being able to do anything.

He wanted to change it. They both did, they wanted to see their mother smiling even if only for one last time. So they did something no child in their age should even consider: to bring dead back to life. But dead is suppose to stay dead. That is the rule and taboo in all things; nature, science, magic and alchemy all must obey this rule.

And that thought was the only thing that kept Edward sane. He had come back from Berlin as soon as he could, only to hear that Alfons had not only gotten worse but that his time was coming to an end. "There's nothing we can do anymore except try to relieve his pain as much as we can" the doctor had said.

Edward stood, leaning against the wall in their apartment. He looked around him. The police officer Maes Hughes and his wife Glacier, whom he had married not a month earlier, were here also. They both looked exactly like their alter-egos in the world Edward had come from. The only difference was that this Hughes was much more serious, not at all like the nicely insane family-man Hughes Ed had known. Also it had been a close that Ed wouldn't have come along with this Hughes at all. Like almost everyone in German he had strong prejudices against different kind of people like Jews and gypsies and had therefore treated Noah very suspiciously. He had even shortly been a member of a Nazi party though seemed to have resigned after the failed uprising.

_Maybe when Glacier gives birth to a child this Hughes will start to be more like the one I knew. Hopefully they don't owe a camera, _Ed thought, remembering the many times Hughes from his world had pushed the photograph of his daughter to his face.

"It's terrible, he is still so young…" Ed heard Glacier whispering on the sofa. He wasn't sure if she had addressed him or Hughes or just talked to herself.

Hughes put a hand over her shoulders and pulled her to him. He turned to look at Ed. "If there is anything…anything at all we could…" he said, not finishing. Ed merely nodded in acknowledgment. He didn't feel like talking and couldn't come up with anything that Hughes could possibly do.

The doctor came out of Alfons' room. "I have eased his pain as much as I can. However, he refuses the sedation. He wants to talk to Mr. Elric" he said.

Edward didn't want to go to that room. The room where his friend, who looked so similar of his brother Al, was lying dying. However, Edward also knew it would be wrong not to go. With heavy steps he entered to room.

Alfons Heiderich had his head on pillows and a warm blanket covering his body. The colour had left his face, making it unnaturally white and it seemed he already had some grey hairs in his blonde head. He was coughing and Edward saw traces of blood on his lips and on his pillow.

Tiredly Alfons opened his blue eyes to see Edward. For a moment he didn't say anything, just observed Ed. Then a smile slowly appeared his lips. "Hey, who died?" he asked, his voice low.

Edward was startled. "Very funny" he said with a sad smile.

Alfons was about to say something but started coughing and blood flew out of his mouth to his pillow. Edward came closer. "Pitiful sight am I?" Alfons asked.

"Believe it or not I have seen worse" Ed said.

It looked like Alfons wanted to roll his eyes but didn't have energy for it. "Ah yes, in _your _magic world" he said.

Alfons had never believed in Edward's stories of another world where alchemy is more developed than science and usually poked Ed as being a funny story teller. Ed didn't like it that much but he perfectly understood. And after all Alfons was his friend, had been ever since the two had met in Transylvania while studying rocket science.

"You still dream of finding a way in that other world, Ed?" Alfons asked tiredly.

Edward wondered briefly if he should lie but he doubted that he could. "Yes" he said.

Alfons was again silent and then smiled. "Good. Keep looking until you find it" he said.

Edward was startled by these words. Alfons gave a light laugh seeing his face but it soon turned into a coughing. "Look, Ed. This is the cost I have to pay for trying to make my dream a reality. I just wanted to make rockets. And I made a few very good ones. Remember the faces of those people in carnival where we met Noah?"

Edward smiled and nodded. It had been a good day.

"You keep looking for your dream also, Edward. Dying for your dream…what better death is there?" Alfons said and again coughed blood. Edward was unpleasantly reminded of his former teacher Izumi Curtis. "You do that, won't you Ed? You won't give up, no matter what, right?"

Edward swallowed. "Right, I won't".

"Good" Alfons smiled. "Could you ask Noah to come here? Just for a moment" he then said.

Edward looked at his friend for a moment still before leaving. He already knew it would be the last time he'd see him alive.

Alfons Heiderich died less than an hour later. He was buried the following day. Aside from Hughes and his wife there were also few of their neighbours, who all came better along with Alfons than Ed, and Alfons partners from the rocket factory. Edward had met these people before, but had always felt very distressed when closed to them. It was easy to understand for they looked like chimera soldiers that worked for homunculi Greed and one of the reminded Ed of Barry the Chopper, the serial killer who had nearly killed him and Winry.

The funerals were not usual ones, but Noah brought a bit of gypsy tradition to them also. When the coffin had been laid down to the ground and all the mourners were around the grave, Noah started dancing. Edward was first startled but then reminded him that Noah would never disgrace Alfons' funerals. Dancing was merely her funeral way. Not one of the mourners objected this.

The day following Alfons' funeral Noah informed that she would be leaving.

"You're serious?" Ed asked, not really feeling that surprised by this.

"It's time that I'll continue travelling. I am a drifter after all. And beside you're leaving also very soon" she said.

Edward wasn't sure if that was true. But now that Alfons was gone and Noah leaving Ed couldn't come up with a reason to not go through his father's plan. Residing he helped Noah to pack the few belongings she had and then walked with her to the road leaving Munich. There would always be a truck that would take drifters along. This time was no exception, though Edward almost stopped Noah from taking a lift when noticing how much the couple sitting in front seat looked like alchemist killer Scar and homunculi Lust.

_Now there's one strange pair. _

Edward looked sadly at Noah. "Well, I guess it's a goodbye then" he said, scolding himself of stupid that sounded. He had always been bad when expressing his feelings.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything. The time I spent with you and Alfons has meant a lot to me" Noah said.

Edward hated the awkwardness of this. "Just…take care of yourself".

Noah smiled. "Don't worry, I will. I have to know, for me and what is left of Alfons" she said and gently put her hand on her belly.

Edward looked at the movement for a moment before realisation hit him and his eyes winded in comical disbelief. "Wait…what…you…Alfons…what?" he blabbered.

Noah smiled and put her hands around Edward. "You take care of yourself also, Edward" she said before letting go and lifting herself to the truck. Edward stood aside as the car started to move away.

Suddenly Noah rose up and shouted. "Edward!"

"Yes?" he shouted back.

"When you get to see that girl who you think so lot, be sure to tell her everything!" she shouted as the distance between them grew.

Edward felt heath spreading his face. "W-What?!"

"Everything, Edward!"

Edward didn't know what to say to reply so he just raised his hand and waved. He kept watching the car until it disappeared, with Noah along.

**To be continued…**

**Now, I don't like this chapter that much, but I leave reviewing it to you. Hope you're still interested. **


	4. Father's Plan

**Hallo and again thanks for all who reviewed the latest chapter. **

**S J Smith: Sorry for the typos. I live in Finland and I can't avoid all of them. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the Alfons/Noah thing. I just thought it suited since I didn't want Noah drooling after Ed. **

**Lorien Urbani (can I call you by your name?): Since Japanese usually spell "l" as "r" it's difficult to know if the name is Glacier or Gracier. I might have picked the wrong name, don't know. Thanks for the review. Glad to see this interests you. **

**mcgthatsme: Hope his death didn't disappoint you, I thought it was fascinating in the movie so I wanted it. It was difficult scene to write. **

**Well, hope to hear more from you after this. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 4 Father's Plan

Edward thanked for the lift he had gotten from one of the drivers and got to the road. He looked around himself. He was in the country, out of towns and people. All he saw was a road and woods around him. He briefly wondered if he was in the right place and then decided to walk ahead. He would have nothing to loose.

Edward was supposed to meet his father in a castle somewhere around. Hohenheim had told Ed that castle was old and abandoned and therefore suitable place. Edward still had a feeling that there was some other reason for this place. Also he felt he should keep his guard up. In Berlin Hohenheim had been reluctant to reveal, well…anything about his plan to get back to the other world. All Hohenheim had really revealed was that it would happen here, and that Edward should come before sunset.

Sun was pretty much disappearing and the sky had its evening red colour when Edward finally reached the old stone castle, that didn't seem to have had any life in it for ages. Edward felt rather tired when he reached what-had-once-been-gate and entered the yard. He immediately spotted Hohenheim talking to a couple of man.

"Thank you for your help, gentlemen. And remember, whatever happens tonight, do not return to this castle" Ed heard Hohenheim say.

"We understand, Herr Hohenheim" one of the men said and they leaved, passing Ed.

"Ah, Edward, you came. And right on time also" Hohenheim said, waving his son to come closer.

"Since you haven't felt the need to tell me about your plans, father, I haven't agreed to anything yet. Keep that in mind" Edward said. "Who were those men I just saw leaving?"

"The last workers I had. Before the uprising in Munich, Thule had arranged me a nice research found and workers. They probably thought that my work could help their cause. However, Thule has gone underground since Hitler was arrested and these workers worked for me only this long because I used my lust founds on them. Not that it matters. After tonight there's no need for them" Hohenheim said.

"It's time to stop beating around the bush, father. Tell me what your plan is" Ed said.

Hohenheim was quiet for a moment, looking up to the sky. "Sun has almost set. Come on, Edward" he said and started walking towards the centre of the yard.

Edward followed him. He started to feel little pissed about the situation. "Listen, old man! I'm just about fed up with your bullshit! If you don't start talking-"

"You do know what this is, right?"

"-what?" Edward asked, too stunned by sudden interruption from his father.

Hohenheim pointed to the stoned ground. "This. You know what it is, right?"

Edward looked at the ground. With a white paint a huge circle had been drawn upon the stones. He examined it for a moment, looking many symbols that had been drawn also.

_A hexagram, maybe? Some mumbo jumbo of sacrificing virgins and summoning demons? Maybe father's brains have started to rot also…No, wait! This isn't magic, it's…_

"Alchemy! This is a transmutation circle" Ed declared.

"Correct. Good to know three years in this world hasn't completely rusted your skills, son" Hohenheim said.

"But why?! Alchemy doesn't work in this world" Ed started shouting when suddenly Hohenheim raised his hand and watched around him.

"The men I had were hired to keep an eye on this place until we would arrive, and from their reports he won't come out of the castle until sun has set" he said.

Edward looked to the sky and found all light gone. "Who won't come out until dark?"

Hohenheim suddenly turned around to look at the castle. "He is coming!" he shouted.

Edward felt it a nanosecond before it happened. The years of fighting and surviving had given him a certain sense of alert when danger is near. And he felt is also, coming fast from the inside of the castle.

A huge crashing sound was heard when something came through to castle's wall with an incredible speed. Edward couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the thing that he could only call…a dragon. It seemed to be a huge green snake that was coming towards them, roaring. And unlike the fake dragon Ed has seen in UFA studios, this one didn't move slowly but very, very fast. It came with an incredible speed towards Ed and suddenly stopped, as if examining him.

And then, to Edward's shock, it spoke.

"Long time no see, pipsqueak" dragon said with a cold familiar voice. A voice Edward knew.

"Envy?!" Ed was astonished. Was this the homunculi that could transform its own body, the one that hated him, Al and Hohenheim?

"Don't you like my form, Fullmetal? Crossing the gate to this world was easier in this form but for some reason I haven't been able to turn back to myself anymore" Envy-dragon said.

_Because alchemy doesn't work here, _Ed thought. Then his body took a defensive statue when dragon started to move closer again.

"HERE!" a voice shouted.

Both Edward and Envy-dragon turned to the source of the sound. Hohenheim was standing in the middle of the huge transmutation circle, with his arms spread open.

Envy hissed. "Hohenheim…father…FINALLY!!!" the snake screamed and faster than one could see started moving towards Hohenheim, knocking Ed to the ground.

Hohenheim smiled. "Yes, my sin…come and satisfy your need for revenge once and for all" he said.

Edward stood shakily up and realised his prosthetic leg had gotten some damages. He turned to the circle and saw how the dragon's huge teeth impaled through Hohenheim's body.

"Father!" Ed shouted when Hohenheim's blood fell to the ground and the circle started to glow with bluish light. The whole situation confused Edward, making him incapable of deciding what to do. Envy to seem to be stunned, as he wasn't moving but just Hohenheim in his teeth.

Hohenheim smiled. "So…I was right. Alchemy isn't supposed to work here, but if offering a price the Gate will always open. And for some reason my blood causes a reaction to the circle, probably because I'm from other world".

"What…what are you going to do?" Edward asked, though he had a gut feeling he already knew.

"I'm going to make amends to my past since. Envy is my creation, the failed result when I tried to resurrect my dead son. I abandoned him and left Dante to raise him, while I kept living from human to human. I told you, Ed. I was asking my final chance to make things right" Hohenheim.

"You mean-"

"I'm going to offer my own life as a price and open the Gate by transmuting Envy".

Edward felt sick. _Another death? Is that what it always takes? Can't there ever be anything done without someone dying? _

"I'm through of seeing people dying. If that's what it takes then I don't need to go back!!!" Ed yelled.

The smile stayed in Hohenheim's face. "I knew you'd felt that way. That's why I never said anything about this. But Edward, if I didn't do this one thing correct, how could I ever face your mother?" he asked.

Edward hated feeling that he couldn't do anything. Part of him wanted to rush to help Hohenheim out of the snake's jaws but he couldn't move.

"Give Al my regards" Hohenheim said and then started pushing the dragon's jaws together. The jaws closed in and Hohenheim's body was crushed between them, his blood showering out.

Ed's mind went blank and he fell to his knees.

Envy gave a victorious laugh as he had finally killed the man he hated more than anyone. His laugh however turned to a scream as the bluish light of the transmutation circle turned yellow and swallowed him. The huge snake disappeared in darkness and Edward knew what was there waiting him.

The Gate.

**To be continued…**


	5. Going Through

**Hallo again. **

**Eloquent Liar: I'm glad you enjoy the story. I did warn in first chapter that I'm not making long chapters. This is how I do them. **

**Cookies321: Was going through the Gate fast enough for you? Thank you for the review. I hope I'll hear from you more. **

**mcgthatsme: I'm glad you think I got Ed right in one point. My fear is I might make some characters too ooc. Mind telling me what part it was exactly? Yes, Hohenheim does get rough part. But he kind of had it coming, considering all that he's done. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope to hear from you again!**

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 5 Going Through

_Envy gave a victorious laugh as he had finally killed the man he hated more than anyone. His laugh however turned to a scream as the bluish light of the transmutation circle turned yellow and swallowed him. The huge snake disappeared in darkness and Edward knew what was there waiting him. _

_The Gate._

Edward opened his eyes and had to blink to adjust them to the golden light surrounding him. Night sky and the castle were gone. He was surrounded by the empty space filled with light. Edward sighed. _How many times do I actually have to be here? _

Edward raised his head to look the Gate. It was still as he remembered it to be: huge iron doors, with black statues framing it. This is where he had lost his arm and leg, where Al had lost his body and where he had gone through to come to this world. And what had Hohenheim told about the Gate back in London? That it uses human lives, taken on the moment of death. Maybe that's why it opened, right after Hohenheim had given his own life.

Edward shook his head. There was no point in wondering about the workings of the Gate. What really mattered now was what he would choose. He could go through the Gate or step back. Edward considered his options.

Stepping back would mean for him to return to Germany. It would mean for him to finally throw away all hopes of returning home and that he should become permanent part of that world. Or he could take a step forward and see what happens. There was no way of telling if the Gate would send him home. There might be other worlds also where he could end up or the Gate might just take him within like it took Envy. Staying in Germany was a lot safer.

But…

His father had given up his own life for this. For this slight chance that he might get back home. Could he really let such a sacrifice be in vain? Even when Edward had resented Hohenheim the life is a life. It's not something to be given up too easily. And Edward also knew he could never ask someone else to give their lives to open the gate. This was the only opportunity he would receive.

And what had Alfons said?_ You keep looking for your dream also, Edward. You do that, won't you Ed? You won't give up, no matter what, right? _

Edward stood up shakily and faced the Gate. "The price has been paid with the life of my father and the Homunculi Envy. Take me to other side" he said.

The huge iron doors opened and in the darkness millions of eyes were watching him and he heard that sound, like children laughing coming from there. It always felt like the Gate was mocking him. Then those black things that some would call hands and other robes came and grabbed Edward, pulling him through.

And as he went through the Gate he saw everything there was to be seen. History, future, all the knowledge in the Universum flashed before his eyes or in his mind. This happened every time the Gate had opened to him. Something like this was every alchemists dream, but from past experience Edward knew it would be useless to try to learn and remember what he would see. Human mind can not possibly hold such an amount of information. He would probably remember some flashings later but that's about it. Only think he could do now was to go with the flow as the hands pulled him through.

And then he landed.

That was the only way he could possibly describe the feeling of a constant movement suddenly stopping and the world materialising around him. The bright golden light around him was replaced by darkness as he found himself from cold stone floor. Everything was spinning around and Edward decided not to even try to fight against it. So he lay there, not knowing where there is, and waited till he would feel like standing up. Truthfully he was afraid what he would find once he'd stand up.

It might have been just a few minutes or many hours before he shakily stood up. His eyes were now somewhat used to the dark and he looked around himself. He was definitely indoors and there were no windows. The room seemed to be a huge storage room that hadn't been used in ages. There were cobwebs in corners and dust on the floor, now on his clothes as well. The floor had broken glasses and rumbled stones all over it. And there also seemed to be markings on the floor and walls.

And then it hit Edward like a hammer. He knew exactly where he was. _This is the 5'Th laboratory! The one where Tucker and Homunculi were making the red water out of prisoners! This is the same, it has to be! And if it…then it means…_

In a relatively short time Edward had seen a living dragon, witnessed his father's death, gone through the Gate AGAIN, and yet his heart had not beat this fast until now. He had difficulties of breathing and his hands were shaking. Did he dare to hope? Would it be possible? Edward quickly scanned the room around him, trying to find something he could use and finally settled to the wall in front of him. Taking a deep breath he raised his shaking hands and clapped them together. The motion in itself already made a nostalgic feeling surfing, but before he could linger in it he put his hands to the wall.

Before anything could visibly show he already knew it would happen. He felt it going right through him, a feeling he had missed for so long, starting somewhere deep inside of him and running to his hands and fingertips. Even when he couldn't feel anything with his artificial arm he could feel the energy going through it. And then a blasting blue light was born between his hands and the wall and it illuminated the whole room. Edward didn't even dare to breath, afraid the moment would be taken from him.

Finally the light disappeared and he shakily took his hands back. The part of the wall in front of him had been transmuted into a door. Edward reached to the door and pushed it open. It had been night when he had left the other world and crossed the Gate, so Edward wasn't prepared to the sun light that shone right to his eyes. He covered his eyes, forcing them to settle and felt the wind on his face. _This must be the outer wall, _he thought.

Finally he could see in front of him and stepped outside. He looked around him, to the streets, checking the rooftops, reading the street signs. There was no mistake.

"This is Central City" he said quietly to himself. "I'm really back" he realised and the meaning of those words truly started to sink in. "I'm back. I'm back! I'M BACK!!!!!!" he yelled with a happiness and euphoria he hadn't felt in years.

Suddenly Edward felt himself light as a feather, capable of doing anything and everything. He felt like he was child again who had just learned how to do some basic alchemy. "That's right, I can do alchemy again!" he exclaimed, clapped his hands together and transmuted the door back to a wall.

_Okay, time to calm down a little. I need to plan what to do next. I need to find out about Al, I need to find out what happened to him. But where do I find…of course, Winry would certainly know. I need to get to Risembool…oh God, I'm going to see Winry again…ARGH, no time for that now, I need to get…where? Train station of course!_

Edward put his hands in his pockets, digging some coins out and saw them to be…marks. Money from the other world that would not be useful in here. Cursing how life sometimes mocked him Edward wondered if his bank account still existed. If not then he would just have to stowaway to Risembool. However, Edward was also suddenly aware how tired he was and hungry also. The events that had happened to him so quickly were taking their toll on him.

Not knowing what to do Edward started to walk towards the train station. He figured he would plan it from thereon then. As he walked through the familiar streets of Central City, Edward was delighted of how little changes had happened. If he didn't know better he could swear he had never left in the first place.

"Look, honey, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry that I lost my nerve there" Edward heard a familiar voice say and saw two people walking towards him. One was a woman with glasses and brown hair, carrying a pile of book in her hands. The other a man with blonde hair and a small cigaret hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Why can't you just understand, Jean? You know how important books are for me. I can't afford you snapping to the salesmen in book stores. They might ban me for the rest of my life" woman said, close to tears now.

"Sheska love, honey, darling, that's not going to happen. No one is going to ban you, you work for the state after all. They wouldn't dare to. Beside if they will then I will go and give a few chosen words to the guy" man continued shooting the woman.

"Oh, that's what we would need. You getting sued!"

"I'm not going to get sued. Breda will testify for me…I think".

"Well I'm not…"

Whatever Sheska was about to say to Jean Havoc was never heard, for she suddenly noticed Edward standing in front of them. Havoc also noticed Edward, though it seemed to take him a little time before he understood what he saw.

"Mr. Elric?"

"Fullmetal?"

Edward was too tired to come up with something clever, so he settled for smiling sheepishly and raising his hand for them. "Hey. I'm back" he said.

**To be continued…**

**I have noticed that some people have added my story in "STORY ALERT". I'm glad you like this story enough for that and maybe in future you could leave a small review. **


	6. Old Comrades

**Hey there!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**S J Smith: Thanks so much, good to hear from you.**

**Forget and Forgive: No worries, hope I hear from you too more. **

**Keahi Spitfire: Nice to know you like this story. Thanks for the review. **

**Angelbreed2121: I'll try updating every weekend. Notice: I'll TRY. **

**mcgthatsme: Thanks for pointing that out. You may be right, perhaps Ed was somewhat ooc, but then again this story takes place three years after anime, so I can use that as an excuse. Hope it didn't, and it won't, bother you.**

**Irena: THANK YOU! I'm so glad you give this a chance and even like it, though you're not that familiar with FMA. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 6 Old Comrades

Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, stretched his arms in the air as he walked toward the head quarters. The entire morning and noon had gone to seeing new state alchemist candidates making demonstrations of their skills. Five candidates only this time, one miserable, two promising and two so-and-so. Mustang had judged them the best he could and then let Führer Hakuro then choose if one or both or neither of them would make it.

Mustang couldn't deny it that he very much enjoyed the confidence that Führer had in him. Hakuro may not understand much about alchemy, but he was a right minded man of the state and a military leader. Most people said that he wasn't anywhere as good as their last leader, Führer Bradley, but then again only few people knew the truth that Bradley had been homunculi named Pride, and all the good he had done had been to hide what was really going on. Even Mustang wasn't one hundred per cent sure of the details, but it seemed some unknown enemy had been controlling Führer and organising the war of Ishval and rebellion in Lior.

_Fullmetal went after this enemy and after that no one has heard of him. _

Mustang himself had gone after Pride. It had become a close call for him, almost loosing his own life, but in the end he had only lost his other eye. Ironically the same one Bradley had also kept hidden.

As Mustang was getting nearer the head quarters, he saw his first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, coming to his direction. Her blonde hair was pulled back and she was carrying some reports, not even looking in front of her. She didn't have to. Mustang couldn't help but admire his subordinate for a moment. Clever, beautiful, deadly. Three words best to describe Riza. And loyal. Unwavering loyal to him. Roy liked that.

However, every time he looked at her he was certain he heard his dead friend whispering from behind the grave: _Roy, you need to find yourself a wife…_

Darn that Hughes.

"Good day, sir. How did the exams go?" Riza said when she was close enough and started walking beside him.

"Decent, I'd say. No genius found this time either" Mustang replied.

"Will Führer select anyone this year?"

"Most probably. It wouldn't look too good if we don't pass anyone as state alchemists anymore. Not that we haven't done mistakes before, of course" Roy said, remembering Shou Tucker and Zolf J. Kimblee.

"Well, sir, I came to tell you that we are currently being visited by a genius" Riza said.

Roy sighed. "Not again one of those retired old state alchemist who come to visit HQ's to make themselves feel important?"

"No, sir, it's Mr. Elric who is visiting us" Riza said evenly.

Roy was surprised but didn't let it show. "So Alphonse has also being acknowledge as genius now? Guess it was destined to happen" he said.

"Sir, Edward is here" Riza said.

_**Elsewhere: **_

"Wow, it really is you".

"So where exactly have you been?"

"Did you elope with some bird or something?"

_How the hell did I get here? _Edward wondered as he watched the familiar faces of Heymans Breda, Vato Falman and Kain Fuery. Sheska and Havoc, who as far as Ed was able to gather were dating, had practically dragged him here, saying that they must tell everyone. Still this was pushing it.

"Okay back off, guys. Edward has probably had some hard time so we might as well give him a time to breathe" Sheska said, practically hitting the officers with some heavy books she had.

Edward felt awkward. "Nah, it's nothing really. I can understand that they're…" he started weakly but stopped when Mustang and Hawkeye suddenly entered.

Silence filled the room as Mustang and Ed eyed each others from head to toe. Just when Ed was about to say something, Mustang started to look around the room as if looking for something. When he didn't seem to find it he turned to Ed.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an old comrade of mine. I was told he's here, maybe you have seen him. Blonde hair, golden eyes, about this tall" Mustang said and held his hand on the level of his waste.

Edward grimaced. _Four seconds and I already want to kill him. _"Hah hah hah, very funny. I see General Sarcasm hasn't changed at all" he said.

"Why change perfection?" Mustang asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. Then it actually turned to an actual smile. "Good to see you're still with us, Fullmetal" he said.

Edward was too tired to take a mickey out of him. "Yeah".

Other officers stared them in wonder.

"Wow, they're actually friendly to each others" Breda said.

"It's amazing" Fuery continued.

"You lot probably have better things to attend to so why won't you leave for now" Riza said.

"Actually, lieutenant, we don't…" Falman started but stopped when seeing the look she gave. "…uhm, we'll be on our way then".

When the room had been emptied, Mustang spoke. "Well, Edward, where exactly have you been?"

"I'm not sure if you believe me" Ed said. He gave a very, very simplified version of the events of past three years in his life.

"I see…" Mustang said slowly. "You've been through quite a lot then".

"Nothing new to my life. But right now I would like to know what has happened here. And more importantly…do you know what had become of Al?" Edward asked the question that tormented him for three years. He needed to know.

Mustang was quiet for a moment. "I was hospitalized after I took out Bradley, so I didn't have any knowledge of your whereabouts. When we did discover the underground city we formed a search teams. We found a huge transmutation circle and but no sign of either of you or Alphonse. It wasn't until almost a week later we found Miss. Rosé Thomas in a local hospital, sitting beside your brother's bed. Alphonse has his body back".

Edward was quiet, his mind blank. _Al has his body back…his body back…his alive and has his body back…it wasn't all in vain._

"However, the boy we identified as Alphonse was 11 years old. And the last thing he remembered was that you two had tried to bring your mother back to life" Mustang continued.

Ed let this sink in. "That means he is 14 now, even when he should be 18. Lost his memories and years of the time we searched the stone but received his body…equivalent exchange, huh?" Ed muttered more to himself than anyone else. "Where is he now, do you know?"

"He kept in contact with us for some time, hoping that we would receive news from you. Last I heard of him he went to re-train himself to your teacher's place in Dublith" Mustang said.

"Then I need to get there" Ed said, "When does the next train leave?"

Riza was already one step ahead, going through some papers she had. "The last one left 4 minutes ago then. The next won't leave until in a few hours. Maybe you should rest and eat before that".

Almost out of habit Edward begun to argue but his body was practically screaming for rest, so he gave up. "Yeah, maybe so".

Mustang stood up. "No one is going to use this room for an hour, I think. Stay here until then, Fullmetal" he said.

"One more thing" Edward said, standing up as well. He came closer to Mustang and peeked under his eye patch. "Sorry, had to make sure there's no ouroboros tattoos there" he said.

"Who's sarcastic now?" Mustang said and left with Riza.

"Are you going to have him coming back to the military?" Riza asked.

Mustang didn't answer, but looked back to the door. _I always knew you were alive. _

**To be continued… **


	7. Dublith

**Hallo and thank you for all who reviewed!**

Chapter 7 Dublith

Later that day, after resting and satisfying his – still enormous – appetite, Edward boarded a train to Dublith. Hawkeye had been kind enough to inform him that his bank account was indeed still existing and containing the not-so-little payments he had earned as a state alchemist. Edward wasn't certainly above doing illegal activities every now and then, but he felt better when the ticket had been bought.

Before Edward had left though Mustang had still said something:

"_Edward, after you've settled back here we need to talk about if you're going to continue as a State Alchemist. Also, even if you won't, there's a certain matter that we, the army, would like to ask you about, since you're sort of an expert on the field"_ he had said.

Mustang had refused to explain anything further. Just said that it wasn't a matter of life and death, but they would appreciate if Edward would take a look at it. Edward had a grim feeling what it was about but decided to push it out of his head for now. He wasn't going to give military any thought till he had seen how everyone is. Especially Al.

Edward went through the information he had received. Al had his body, but had lost the years they had spend together finding the stone. Therefore he was 14 now, even when he had born 18 years ago then. And he was retraining himself as an alchemist. Ed wondered about that. Al certainly had talent, they both had been gifted. Yet the idea that Al might become a State Alchemist made him uneasy.

_Teacher certainly won't appreciate…teacher…TEACHER?!!_

Suddenly horror filled Edward. During the past three years there hadn't much of a use for his fighting skills so he had managed to get little rusty and out of shape, although no-one would be able to tell difference. Still just thinking of meeting teacher like this was horrifying.

_The woman is going to KILL me!_

And so the people who were travelling in train, stared in wonder as a blonde haired young man started suddenly doing push ups on the floor.

**Dublith:**

Dublith didn't seem to have changed much either during the past three years. In fact Edward only saw couple of new shops that he didn't remember seeing earlier. Other than that he was filled with nostalgia. He recognise which way would lead to old factory area where he and Al had practised their alchemy and played whenever teacher's wasn't watching. He new which way would lead to less respectable areas of the city, like the infamous **Devil's Nest** bar, where Greed had kept his head quarter.

As he walked the familiar path to the place where teacher lived with her husband, Edward looked closely every young person he saw. Every time a boy with blonde hair who seemed to be around 14 years old came past, Edward's hear leaped. Yet he was constantly disappointed. None of them were Alphonse and Edward was quite certain he would recognise his brother, no matter what age.

Sun was already setting when Edward finally saw the familiar sign of **Meat** on top of even more familiar looking building. He had reached his goal. Usually when coming here the dread of meeting teacher was enough to make him nauseous. Now he was only filled with determination to see his brother.

Before Edward could reach the door it opened and a huge figure of Sig Curtis stepped out. To anyone who didn't know this bear of a man well enough he was definitely worrisome sight, with his silent air and gigantic seize. But those who knew Sig also knew he was not a dangerous man and that his wife could be ten times more frightening. Sig seemed to be closing the shop. He locked the door and put **closed **sign in front. When he turned he saw Edward standing there. The two looked each others in silence for a moment.

"Edward…" Sig finally said.

"Yeah" Ed managed to say before the man was right in front of him, his gigantic hand tapping his head.

"You're alive, you've grown" Sig stated.

"So I've been told" Ed sweatdropped.

"Izumi will be glad" the huge man said.

Edward followed Sig to the house next to meat shop. As Sig entered he shouted "Izumi! The elder Elric is here!"

Edward wasn't sure if he was invited in yet or not, but he hardly had to make any decision as his teacher, Izumi Curtis, appeared to the door. She was pretty much the same also. Her black hair was pulled back and she still had eyes that could kill. However, Edward also noticed that there was certain weariness in those eyes. Also her skin was surprisingly pale.

Edward knew that Izumi also had tried human transmutation and it had cost her some of her vital inner organs. This caused her to bee ill often, loose her health and she was left incapable of having her own children.

As Izumi seemed to be unable to speak but just stare Edward, he tried to break the ice. "Um, hey teacher. Long time, huh?" he said.

Izumi strode forward and punch Edward in the stomach. Edward was surprised that no blood came from his mouth for the punch was hard enough to knock out a rhino. Edward fell to his knees, crossing his arms over his stomach in a vain attempt to soothe the pain.

"Where the hell have you been?! What on Earth was your plan, disappearing to thin air like that? And then just suddenly appearing again! Where have you even been? And do you have any idea how worried some people have been of you!" Izumi shouted.

Ed's body was trembling as he tried to get back to his feet. Aside from all, all he could do was smile to his teacher. "Sorry, teacher. I was occupied" he said.

Izumi stared at him before sighing. She then pulled Ed to his feet from his shoulders. When Ed looked at her he noticed she was smiling.

"Good to see you're alive" she said, before pulling Ed in a hug, the same kind she had pulled Ed and Al three years earlier, when they had confessed their transmutation to her. Back then also she had beat them both before.

After a moment of embracing, Izumi walked back inside, inviting Ed to follow her. When Ed came his eyes crossed the room quickly. Sig was already making something that would probably become dinner and Mason, their assistant, seemed to be staring Ed in shock, with his mouth gape open.

No Al anywhere to be seen.

"Sit down, Edward. You need to tell me all about what you've been doing…" Izumi said but stopped when noticed Ed. "Looking for something?" she asked.

"Teacher, I was told Al is here in retraining" Edward said.

"Oh, he is. Or was. Such a quick learner he is. Wanted to learn everything as soon as possible. You know why, Edward? Because he wanted to be able to find you. He believed that alchemy had somehow caused your disappearance so only alchemy could bring you back" Izumi told him, while sitting down.

_He wasn't really wrong_, Edward thought. "But he isn't here now?"

"No. I send him to test his skills in Lior. He is there helping in the rebuild of the city".

Edward felt like crumbling to pieces. The dessert town of Lior was practically the other side of the country from Dublith.

Izumi eyed him knowingly. "You feel like you'd need to get there this instant, right? Well, that won't work. You need to tell me all about the past three years. You can start your journey to Lior tomorrow" she said.

Edward sat down to the same table. He had already told about his journey to the other world earlier today to Mustang. Was he now supposed to go through it again? And he probably needed to do it few more times in near future. Beside teacher wouldn't take as simplified version as Mustang.

"Teacher, let me tell you that you don't know what kind of day I alone have had. Talking of past three years seems like climbing a mountain" he finally said.

Izumi had a small smile on her face. "What happened that young boy who would always push himself so much?" she asked.

"He burned out?"

"No, not yet he hasn't. He just needs filling. Food to the table!" Izumi shouted.

Edward sighed. There was no point arguing against her. One could get seriously hurt if tried. He wondered about travelling to Lior from here. _Risembool is right on the way there, _he realised.

**To be continued…**

**mcgthatsme: You flatter me. I'm glad you don't mind some ooc'nes, since it's impossible to avoid and it made me happy to know you're looking forward for more. Seriously thanks!**

**Forget and Forgive: Sorry, you have to wait for little longer till Al. I'm a tease, I know. Thanks for the review. **

**S J Smith: Naturally Mustang would never show his surprise to anyone, least of all to Ed. Glad you're still with us. **

**Raiiyumi: I think Mustang is little too cocky to get to be Führer just yet. But he's keeping his close contacts to present Führer. Thanks for the review. **

**Irena: Yep, you have to wait for Alphonse a little bit longer. Hope this reunion was good for you and thanks for the review. They always make me happy. **

**Iniysa: Glad you liked it. I hope to hear from you also more. **


	8. Old Enemy

**Hallo everyone and thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 8 Old Enemy

"Wake up!"

The sudden voice that broke the silence was followed by a bucket of cold water. Edward Elric found himself to be awaken, wet and glaring his former teacher.

"What's the big idea?" he barked.

Izumi Curtis was just her cool self as she held the now empty bucket in her hands. "It's an early wake, wasn't that what you wanted?" she said and left.

Edward blinked and yawned. The memories of the day before came back in one big rush. _Dad, dragon, gate, Central, Mustang, teacher, Al in Lior, have to go to Risembool. _

Also the events of the yesterday were taking their toll on him. The bucket of cold water didn't take away his tiredness. However, journey to Risembool was long and Ed had decided to leave with an early train. He could sleep all he wanted in train.

_Unless of course it will be hijacked by terrorists, but what are the odds of that happening twice to me? _

After dressing Edward went downstairs and saw Izumi drinking what he assumed was coffee, Sig again making something in the kitchen and the assistant Mason was apparently trying to give him a friendly pat in the back, which Edward smoothly avoided.

"Is it normal for you all to be up this early?" he asked. He knew from past experience meat shop was opened early but he didn't recall them to open it during the dawn.

"Sig and I couldn't come in an agreement which one of us would get up, so we both did. I'm not sure about Mason though" Izumi said.

"Just wanted to able to say a proper bye to you, Elric, since yesterday I was too shocked to say anything" Mason said.

"Well that's…great, I guess" Edward said uncertainly and put his grey coat on. "I think I'm going to walk a little" he said.

"Breakfast won't wait" said Sig's deep voice from kitchen.

It really was just about dawn. From the other said sky was still somewhat black while on the other it was already clearing. A cold morning fog covered the town of Dublith as Ed walked the stony streets, yawning and stretching his hands. His artificial arm gave an odd sound. Edward looked at the arm designed by his father. It was an okay arm that served its purpose. However it was nowhere close to the quality he had gotten used to with his automails. Obviously coming through the gate had damaged it, probably his leg also. In fact, now that he thought about it, it was a miracle they hadn't fell to pieced when coming trough.

_Just a little more. In Risembool I can have better ones. Providing Winry doesn't beat me death with her screwdriver. _

Suddenly Edward's body stiffened. The years he had searched the stone had trained him to have a 'sixth sense' in some aspects, like feeling a sudden danger. And right now he had an eerie feeling someone was watching him. Slowing his steps Edward started to look around himself. As more light was coming the more the mist was disappearing.

Edward saw a figure standing in front of a corner of a building. It was hard to say from this distance who it was, but Edward could feel the persons eyes on him. He assumed it was a young person, since they seemed to be at same height, and Edward much to his disappointment hadn't grown that much. The person was dressed in a huge black cloak that hood covered his face. Figures legs however were bare and Edward saw clearly one pale leg and one automail leg.

Just when enough light appeared from behind Edward, the figure removed its hood. Long black hair fell to his shoulders, pale white face was revealed and purple eyes were directed directly to Edward. Edward recognised him at once.

Wrath, the seventh homunculi.

Edward wasn't sure how to react. He could very simply, just by clapping his hands together, made a first strike. However, Wrath didn't seem to be attacking him. Instead he just stood there watching him, with half shocked, half intrigued expression on his face. And before Edward had a moment to think, he disappeared.

Heart beating wildly Edward ran back to the Curtis' household. He barged in and dodged just in time the knife Izumi threw at his direction.

"What the hell are you barging in like that? And where have you been?" she asked, her voice indicating she was pissed. Sig and Mason just watched calmly from aside.

Edward was trying to catch his breathe. "It's…nothing…I was just…running…" he panted, closed the door and went to window to watch outside. No Wrath to be seen.

"He is not there" Izumi said.

Edward turned around. _How did she- _Then the realization hit him.

"Does he come here often?" he asked.

Izumi sipped her coffee. "He comes and he goes. Sometimes it is many months that I don't see a glimpse of him, and then suddenly he is there, always somewhere where I am sure to see him. I only see him when he wants" she said. "Though, he never approaches me".

Edward saw a dark cloud on Izumi's face. It was understandable. Wrath was Izumi's sin, her creation. Izumi had tried to bring her stillborn child back to life through human transmutation. It had cost her some of her more vital organs and all it had given was homunculi, a sad joke of a human. Izumi had returned the creature back to the gate but it had appeared later as Wrath, who had the limbs Edward had lost.

_Though not anymore…_

"I saw him having an automail" Edward said.

"He lost his the limbs he had gotten from you and with it his skill to use alchemy" Izumi explained. "When I visited Risembool I heard from Mrs. Rockbell that he had appeared there and that she and Winry had made automails to him. From what I've heard he hasn't visited them again".

Edward didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Sig and Mason were also quiet.

Izumi huffed. "Eat your damn breakfast, boy!"

**Risembool, that afternoon:**

Winry Rockbell sat by her latest creation: an automail leg that was to be given to a farmer who had lost his in an accident. It wasn't anything extraordinary, the young woman had done dozens like that already, but nevertheless, as always she put everything in her work and was proud of it.

"The new leg is ready, grandma!" Winry shouted to downstairs where her grandmother Pinako was.

Winry sighed and stretched her arms. She put the leg in her suitcase to be delivered. After that her gaze wondered towards a blanket on the table. Beneath the blanket were two automails; one arm and one leg. For three years they had been there. Every once in a while she had done some changes in them, lengthen them little, bettered some parts.

But the fact is that still, after three years, they were there under the blanket, waiting.

_As am I, _Winry though sadly.

How often had she thought that he would come back? How often had she prayed that there would even a sing of him living being spotted somewhere? _I am thinking like a foolish little girl. He told me many times that the path he had chosen was dangerous and that's why he didn't want to talk about it. Edward, that wonderful idiot. _

She watched outside from the window and could perfectly imagine him walking there towards this house. She could imagine him being little taller but still have long blonde hair, tied back. She had many times thought she had seen him and it had always turned out to be just a figment of her imagination. It frustrated and enraged her.

_And now! There again! I see him walking here!_

Feeling need to let her frustration out she took her screwdriver and threw towards the imaginary Edward outside. The screwdriver flew through the air and hit its target who fell to the ground.

_What? Why isn't it disappearing? And did it actually cursed? _

Only then did Winry realise that the person so outside was not wearing Edward's trademark red jacket, but a brown one.

**To be continued….**

**Irena: Just to set you straight; Hawkeye woman, Mustang man. Glad you like the 'blend of serious and humour'. **

**Iniysa: You just happened to review in a good time. I try to update every weekend. Thanks for the review. **

**Raiiyumi: Hope you like this, I'm somewhat unsure of this chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**louise: Glad you like my fic, hope I'll hear from you again. **

**mcgthatsme: Good to see you're still with me. Hope you like this also, I'm little unsure of this chapter. Thanks for the review. **


	9. Risembool

**Hallo good people! **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really can't come up more for this weekend. Think of it as an overture of short. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 9 Risembool

Unlike what he had planned Edward hadn't slept in the train as much as he had wanted. He had felt uneasy leaving teacher Izumi and others while knowing Wrath was near. Although Edward knew that Izumi, despite her condition, was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Edward was also confused by the fact that Wrath had kept coming back there, but never really made any contact to any of them. Could it be that in some level Wrath still saw Izumi as his mother? The idea wasn't far fetched but Ed wasn't going to just trust on it. These homunculi had a nasty way of trick people.

_One things certain, _Ed thought. _If he harms teacher or anyone else I'll kick his homunculi ass back to the Gate!_

It was nice warm day. Sky was blue and fields were green. To sum it up Risembool was as it always had been. Ed stretched his limbs. The artificial ones again gave weird sounds.

_Only little while anymore. _

"Hey, I'm back" Ed said to the caretaker of Risembool station and started walking to towards the Rockbells. Caretaker looked after him a little while.

"Who on Earth…Ah! Young Elric!" he exclaimed.

Edward didn't stay to chat. He continued the familiar rode. Easy as any really, since in Risembool everything could be found on this one rode. Edward inhaled the familiar air and rested his eyes on the landscape. It felt good to be back. It was still incredible to think that just day before yesterday he had still been in the other world. It all felt so distant now.

Not continuing straight to Rockbells, Edward made a quick visit to the graveyard, to his mother's grave. He was glad to see that there were flowers on the grave since he didn't have any. _Probably Al or Winry brought them. _

"Hey, mom. Sorry I haven't been here for a while. I kind of got trapped. Dad can probably tell you more about it, that is if he did find you there…wherever you are. If he did don't let him go easy" Edward said to the gravestone.

"You know…you must know that all the things that happened to Al…I never wanted any of it. I didn't want him to become a mere soul trapped in armour, nor did I want him to loose the years we spent together. But it has happened and I am sorry for it, truly sorry" he said, feeling his throat tighten.

"I'll try to make things better now. That's what I've always tried doing, haven't I? Making things better. I won't rest till they are. That's a promise".

Ed put his hand to the stone. "I'll come back again. This time sooner".

He walked from the cemetery back to the road. On his way to Rockbells Edward past the ruins of his old home, home that he and Al had burned down when they had begun their quest. Just an empty space there now. Edward didn't much care for the idea of rebuilding the house, but he wondered if Al had though about it.

Finally he arrived to Rockbells and saw the familiar sign of automails. _Good thing, these ones I'm wearing are about to fall off any minute now, _he thought.

Just when he was about to enter to yard he stopped. He knew that he was about to meet a certain young mechanic again. How would she react? Would she be angry? Upset? Happy? He didn't know and it made him nervous. How would he like her to react?

Deciding that this kind of thinking was futile Ed drew breath and took a step forward.

A screwdriver flew out of nowhere and connected to his head. Ed gave a loud curse and fell to the ground.

The sudden hit made him confused for a while, that he didn't hear the door opening and footsteps approaching him. He patted the spot in his head. _Oh, this started well. _

"Edward".

Edward felt time stopping. He knew that voice. He had longed to hear it for a long time now. He raised his eyes and saw Winry Rockbell standing there before him. He had forgotten how pretty she was.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Winry said quietly, smile on her face and her eyes full of emotions.

"Winry-"Edward started but suddenly the girl before him leaned down but her hands around him, her head resting on his shoulder. Edward felt sudden heat on his face.

"Welcome back" Winry said.

"Yeah…" was all Edward could say. He wondered if Winry was aware how hard his heart was beating.

"What's the commotion here?" asked another voice.

Winry let go of Edward and they both saw Winry's grandma Pinako Rockbell standing at the door.

"Auntie Pinako" Ed greeted.

"Look who came!" Winry shouted excitedly.

"Bless my soul! Edward Elric! Where on Earth did you go to, shrimp?" the elder woman asked, taking her pipe out of her mouth.

"Who exactly are you calling shrimp here, miniature hag?" Edward shouted, feeling rather happy having the usual shouting match with old Pinako.

"Knock it out. Three minutes and you're already shouting that the whole village hears" Winry said.

Edward thought about that and then, for reasons he couldn't understand, started laughing. It was all just so liberating: Risembool, Winry, screwdriver and Pinako shouting.

CLANG

Edward looked down and saw that his artificial arm had finally dropped. Winry took the arm to her hands and looked it closer.

"Geez, Ed. How low can you go? I mean this arm does serve its purpose of course, but there's nothing much to it, is there? Who made this?" she asked.

"My father" Ed answered. Both Winry and Pinako looked at him in surprise. Hurriedly Ed raised his hand. "It's a really long story, I'm really tired and I'm missing an arm" he said.

"Of course, come inside already there" Pinako said.

Edward stood up. "It's probably a long shot but you wouldn't happen to have an arm and leg ready for me?" he said.

Winry was about to tell about the automails she had been keeping for three years, but then changed her mind, thinking how that would sound. "I'll see if I can fix something for you" she said.

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for all who reviewed: **

**Raiiyumi**

**S J Smith**

**mcgthatsme**

**Irena**

**iniysa **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! You're all great! **


	10. Mixed Feelings

**Hallo again my dear readers! **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 10 Mixed Feelings

Although the anxiousness of finally seeing his brother again was eating Ed from inside, he also felt a great deal of relief in being back to Risembool. During their search for the Philosopher's Stone, the times Ed and Al had visited Risembool was usually to get automails repaired. However, it was also in Risembool that they didn't have to face terrorists, homunculi, insane state alchemists or serial killers. Risembool had always marked a sanctuary to them, a place where the evils of the world would not reach.

And to see that now, three years later, Risembool was still as it had always been, filled Edward Elric with gratitude.

"How's the automails?"

Edward raised his head to see Winry standing on the doorway. The sun had set and Ed was quite ready to sleep, since past couple of days hadn't been the best ones for his sleep. He stretched his metallic arm and foot, that Winry had arranged to him, surprisingly fast.

"Wonderful. You always make the best ones" he said sincerely.

Winry smiled and there was a silence between them. "Ed, can I ask you something?"

"Um, okay" he said tiredly. Winry and Pinako had bombed him with questions the whole day and he really wasn't up to more. Especially Winry had been curious about the technology of the other world.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

Winry huffed. "To Lior of course. I mean, you're leaving to see Al, aren't you? I too haven't seen him in a while and I thought…" she trailed off.

"You want to come and see Al?" Ed asked.

"Yes" Winry said. "And I…wouldn't mind spending some time with you, since you're back and all" she continued, blushing a little as she said so.

Edward stared her face, drinking the sight in. "O-okay, I mean sure. Of course you can come. The more the merrier, right" he stammered. Since when had he stammered?

Winry's smile broadened. Her usual excited self came forward. "Okay! I'll be ready by the morning!" she said. Then she suddenly walked closer to Ed and touched his cheek, feeling the hair that he hadn't shaved there. "You're certainly not a kid anymore" she said and then walked out, smiling.

Edward's mind was suddenly blank and overloaded at the same time. He had missed Winry so much that it had hurt, yet now that she was standing right in front of him he found himself to be confused and incapable of saying anything clever.

Edward had come to terms with the fact that he cared Winry, maybe even more than a friend or brother would. He had just never truly taken any time to consider these feelings he had for her. There hadn't been any time for that when he was searching the Stone and there hadn't been any hope to that when he was in the other world.

But now, when there was nothing to hold back, he found himself puzzled. For as brilliant as Edward was in alchemy and science, he knew next to nothing of how to sort these feelings out. The simple idea of actually wanting to share feelings with someone else had been so absurd before that he hadn't given it a thought. Yet now that he felt his face burning from Winry's touch he felt longing.

_Or maybe it's just hormones and unsatisfied needs. After all I am 19 and never even kissed a girl in my life. What's so special about it anyway? Two people touch each others with their lips. I mean it doesn't sound that incredible. Surely there must be more to it if I would kiss Winry's lips…Winry's lips…_

And Edward knew he was going straight to hell. _This is going to be a long night again. _

**The day following, Lior:**

Edward thanked the heavens someone had finally build a railways to Lior. He remembered how he and Al had to cross the desert to get there the first time around, and how Al's armour body had kept sinking in the sand over and over again.

As Edward and Winry stepped out from the train, Ed had to admit that unlike Central and other places he had seen, Lior certainly had changed. But then again Lior had been all but wiped out of the map when Frank Archer had leaded his men to town to find Scar. The new Lior looked pretty much the same except there were some very noticeable changes. The houses and buildings seemed to be much more luxurious looking now, with fancy decorations.

And Ed couldn't help but notice the amount of statues of a bald man showing his huge muscles.

"Of all the people military could have sent to re-construct Lior…" Edward muttered.

"Wow! Why didn't you ever tell me Lior is such a splendid place, Edward? I could have come to try my business here a long time ago then!" Winry exclaimed, looking around her like a little kid in a candy shop.

"It wasn't like this back then" Edward tried to explain but Winry wasn't listening.

"Oh, I wonder if they have automail shops here. Or just any mechanic related shops? I need to see how different they are than the ones in Central" she babbled.

Edward watched her with a mix of amusement and irritation. _Mechanic geek, what on Earth was I on about last night? _

"Hey, Fullmetal!" they heard someone shout from ahead. Two people were running towards them. Although neither wore military uniforms, Edward did recognise them at once. Both of them had done a lot for him and Al.

"For a moment I thought my eyes were playing tricks to me, but it really is you, Fullmetal sir" Denny Brosh said, smiling his usual easy smile.

His partner, Maria Ross, seemed to be unable to speak first, but then she smiled. "It's good to see you again, sir" she said.

"It's good to see you too" Edward said and meant every word. It had been Maria and Denny that had helped him and Al during the whole 5'Th laboratory incident and then even helped him to start to trust people. He still remembered how she had fist smacked him to make him realise things and then apologised in fear of martial court. "And cut out the whole title thing. I'm not officially back on duty".

"Still, better safe than sorry" Denny smirked.

"Is Miss Rockbell with you?" Maria asked, little confused when seeing that the said Miss Rockbell was currently watching display windows of the shops, ignoring them totally.

"She's just little obsessed at the moment, she'll come back to earth eventually. So, I take it you're here with Armstrong" Ed said.

"Yep, have been for couple of months now. The city is about as good as it can just get. Of course military's part is a shown of apology for what happened to this city" Maria said.

"And how do people react to military's presence here?"

"It was hell first. Prejudice, distrust and bad memories didn't really help the thing. However, when Major Armstrong came and started using his alchemy to rebuild the city much faster than planned, people have started to be friendlier towards us. Even so that they choose not to comment on those statues of himself that he makes" Denny explained.

"Well, I guess things are better than…is that Rosé?"

By a chance Edward saw Rosé Thomas amongst the crowds. It seemed she was taking care of little children around her. She was smiling brightly. _Good, last time I saw her she was a mess. A young mother, with her city destroyed and being manipulated by Dante. Not to mention who knows what happened to her before that. _But now Rosé seemed to be more like how Ed had first met her: a lively young woman with a bright smile.

Ed was about to go greet her when something caught his attention. Close to Rosé, also it seemed taking care of the children, was a young boy. He had his back turned to Ed, so Ed didn't see his face. However, he did saw blonde hair and a red coat he knew perfectly well. He had worn that coat for years.

Almost like sleepwalking Ed walked to the boy and put his hand to his shoulder. Boy turned around and Ed saw his. Older than Al had been before loosing his body, yet younger than what Alfons Heiderich was.

"Al…"

**To be continued…**

**Irena, S J Smith, mcgthatsme and Iniysa, thank you sooooooooooo much for your reviews and support. **

**Also thank you to my new readers: TheLoneOtter and Sonia120462, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story and I hope to hear from you in the future more. **

**Also, to all Ed/Win fans. There will be more coming later on. I just thought I should reunite the brothers first. **

**Till the next time! **


	11. Younger Brother

**Hallo again all dear readers!**

**1000 thank yous for those wonderful reviews you've send, they make me so happy! I hope to hear from you again! **

**Also, I've noticed that many people have added this story to alert list. To them: thank you for finding this story good enough. Maybe in future ****you might leave a comment also. **** Thank you. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 11 Younger Brother

He knew something was going to happen, that something was going to change and he knew it was going to happen soon. He just didn't know what exactly it would be. This feeling had been following him for a couple of days now and it was just getting stronger and closer.

No matter how hard he had tried, Alphonse Elric was unable to remember the years between when he and Edward tried to resurrect their mother and when he woke up in Dante's lair. He remembered how he and Ed had drawn to circle in their home cellar and how something had gone terrible wrong. The last thing he remembered was that something was pulling him somewhere and Ed had desperately tried to reach him.

The next thing Alphonse remembered was waking up naked in an empty theatre. A young woman, whom he later came to know as Rosé Thomas, with a baby had found him and taken him to a hospital. Not long after, people from military came to see him and ask some questions. Although Al couldn't remember anyone of them by name or face, some of them gave him a familiar feeling. Especially the man named Mustang. It was he who explained that Al was in fact 15 years old already, though didn't look like it at all. Later Izumi had explained that since the Gate never gives anything without taking something, Al's years with Ed were probably the price to regain his body.

Three years had passed and no one knew what had happened to Ed. Mustang and his crew had ventured to underground city, but had found nothing. The only thing left of Ed was his trademark red jacket. Al refused to believe his brother was death. Just as his body had disappeared for years then maybe Ed also had just disappeared. Not long after Al returned to Dublith to be re-trained in alchemy.

And now he was in Lior, the dessert city that had been practically wiped out of the map and was now being rebuilt. Al was helping of course, his alchemical skills had improved greatly. Although he still couldn't figure out how Ed had been able to do alchemy without any circles, Al didn't let that put him down. He had simply sewed the circles in his gloves. Al didn't mind helping. Rosé was a nice person to have around, with her three year old son Kain. Also Denny Brosh and Maria Ross told him stories of Ed and their journeys.

But few days ago then, on one afternoon, a strange feeling had come to him. He still couldn't explain what it had been, but it had excited, scared, thrilled and relieved him all at once. It felt like something he had lost had been returned. But after that day there hadn't been a similar scene, only growing expectation that something was bound to happen.

And now it finally did. He had been helping Rosé take care of Kain and some other children, since Rosé had become a worker in a day care, when he had spotted the familiar figure of Winry Rockbell. Al had first been surprised to see his childhood friend around in Lior, when she hadn't even called beforehand. He was just about to call her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Al turned around and saw a boy of 19 years old, with golden eyes and blonde hair.

"Al…" Ed said, his throat dry of relief and happiness.

"B-Brother?" Al asked, his eyes wide. The same feeling came again and he knew, somehow he just knew, that it had signalled Ed's return earlier.

"Brother!" Al shouted and all but jumped to embrace Ed. Al was laughing, a rich laugh of happiness. "I knew it! I knew you're alive! I knew it!" he told over and over again.

Ed went still and awkward. Al had always been better one to express him emotions whereas Ed usually kept them bottled up. Yet everyone eventually have to reach some breaking point. It wasn't enough for Ed to hear that Al had regained his body, he had to see it himself. _He…he really is back to himself. He has a body of flesh and blood, a body that can feel and sleep. And he doesn't remember all those things: the deaths, homunculi, terrors. It wasn't all for nothing!_ A huge relief washed over Ed.

"Have you always been this tall?" Al asked when letting go. Just as with Winry, it made Al feel strange to his year older brother now five years older.

Ed laughed, still clinging to the wonderful feeling of joy. "Al, you're really back. You're really yourself again" he said. Then Al's words clicked in his head. "Wait! Did you think I was still going to be a shrimp when I'm 19?!"

From a short distance Winry watched the scene. She couldn't have been happier. The look on Ed's face when he confirmed that Al did indeed have his body back, the relief and rare happiness that he showed, made her feel warm inside. She was happy for them. Maybe, just maybe now, the long journey of the two brothers had come to an end.

"Edward? Dear Leto, it really is you!"

Edward barely had time to register the words when Rosé was suddenly hugging him also. Ed was surprised and embarrassed suddenly, remembering how Rosé had tried to seduce him while being manipulated by Dante.

"Um, hey Rosé…nice to see you" he said lamely. Edward noticed that a rather lot of people were watching them. If he had looked a little closer he might have noticed a dark cloud over Winry's head. He wished something would come to take this attention away.

One should be careful of what they wish.

"Edward Elric!" a sudden booming voice shouted. "I have missed you! Come, allow me to give you special kind of manly reunion hug that has been passed down in Armstrong family for generations!"

Only very fast reflexes saved Ed from the bone crushing hug of Strong Arm Alchemist: Alex Louis Armstrong. Armstrong was, as usual, without a shirt, showing his muscles to any poor soul that crossed his path. Ed convinced himself that all the pink stars he saw around Armstrong were his imagination.

Armstrong's appearing had caused even more people to look on their direction. Armstrong turned to them. "Don't you people have anything better to do? Give these two brothers some privacy for their long awaited reunion. If you must stare then stare here: see this beautiful body, so flawlessly sculpted! See how my muscles pulse with joy for the return of my long lost alchemist colleague!" Armstrong shouted, posing his body for the people of Lior, who awkwardly started to move along.

"You better move along, this might take some time" Maria said.

30 minutes later:

The gang had managed to escape Armstrong to the day care centre where Rosé worked. Ed sat on a couch conversing with Al, who was sitting on a floor, playing with a little child.

"If you think Armstrong is bad, brother, you should see his family. They're all here to help rebuilding. His father is a little man but extremely wide who goes on an on about different things that the Armstrong family has done. His mother is as long as a lamppost" Al told enthusiastically.

"Really?" Ed laughed. He wasn't really interested of subject, but just seeing Al so happy and laughing made him feel easy. He felt like he had been relieved of some great obligation. _My promise to help him have his body back has been fulfilled. _

"He also has two sisters, did you know? The younger one is here too. She seems pretty normal and shy, but can lift tons of bricks up without breaking a sweat. I've heard that the elder sister is working for military in North. What did they call her again…ah, Ice Queen!" Al told and laughed.

"Edward?"

Ed raised his head to see Rosé smiling to him. "I have some free time and I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me?" she asked.

"Walk?" Ed could only repeat. _This is a first._

"There's also something I would like to talk to you" she added, something in her gaze asking him to come.

"Go ahead, we'll be waiting here" Al said, while adjusting some building blocks with a little girl.

"Um, I guess then" Ed said and stood up.

Al stayed in day care centre after the two had left. After some time he saw a boy running from another room, laughing and holding a screwdriver. Moment later Winry ran after him.

"Not fair, that's mine! You don't see me taking your toys, do you?" she playfully whined. She then noticed that the oldest person in the room was Al. "Where's Ed?"

"Rosé asked him to go on a walk with her and they left" Al said.

Winry couldn't remember even one time when Ed would have wanted to go on a walk with anybody. "Is…is that so?" she asked, feeling somewhat irritated.

"Yes, Rosé had something she wanted to tell him. I wonder if it's about that" Al mussed.

"That?"

"Rosé once told me that if Ed would ever come back there was something she wanted to talk with him. Something about the last time they had met. She didn't tell me what, said it's too private and personal" Al explained. "Um, Winry? Why do you look so…rejected?"

**To be continued…**

**Ps. The elder Armstrong sister working in North, the Ice Queen, is not my invention. She appears in FMA manga but not in anime. I though mentioning her would be fun. **

**Please leave a review when leaving. **


	12. The Nameless Grave

AN: Sorry it has taken this long to update

Chapter 12 The Nameless Grave

Cemetery. Edward hadn't been that certain what he should have expected when Rosé had wanted to go on a walk with him. Still going to a cemetery certainly hadn't been his idea. 

Edward watched as row after row of gravestones appeared before him. All the people of Lior who had died during the riot of military. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of them. He couldn't tell and frankly, he didn't mind not knowing. There were other people in the cemetery also, standing in front of the gravestones, placing objects of sentimental value to them. 

"I'm sorry to drag you here, Edward. Not exactly the best of places when wanting to talk. But I've made it a sort of habit of mine to come every now and then to here" Rosé explained while leading Ed. 

"Um, yeah, right…okay" was all Ed could mutter. _What the hell am I doing here anyway? When she asked me to walk with her she had a look in her eyes…like it was something important. I fail to see how walking here is important. _

They walked forward, Rosé every now and then stopping momentarily to look some grave. In the end she stopped completely in front of a one grave that, Edward noticed, differed from others. Instead of having a symbol of sun god Leto carved in the gravestone, it had an Ishvalan symbol on it. In the place of a name there was only letter X. 

Edward had worked with rocket engineers, but it didn't take that to figure whose grave it was. 

"Scar" Edward said. It wasn't a question. 

Rosé nodded. "It's an empty grave really. There was no body left to found after…after what happened" she said. 

"How come you people have given him a gravestone?" Ed asked. 

"Ishval is gone and in Central he is known as serial killer. I thought this was the least we could do for all that he did" she explained. 

Ed wasn't sure what all to think of Scar. For a long time Scar had been his enemy, an insane serial killer with a grudge against all State Alchemists and no regret in killing them. Edward had seen with his own eyes how Scar had blown people's heads away and he himself had come close to be killed by him many times. Also it was Scar who had killed Nina Tucker. Even when though Edward was aware that there had been little to none hope of curing Nina for what her father had done to her, he still wouldn't forgive that one to Scar. 

And yet…Scar had done lots of good for this town. People here had been close to dying, trembling in their homes with an uncertain future, soon to be wiped out by the military. Scar had boosted their confidence, given them hope and will to stand up. Scar had ensured their escape when things had gone bad. And most of all, Scar had saved Al's life when that mad alchemist Kimblee had made Al a walking time bomb. That was something Ed couldn't forget, how close he had yet again come to loose his brother. 

Ed looked at the stone. _A nameless grave, maybe he does deserve this much._

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Ed asked. 

"I wanted to tell you that just as we appreciate what Scar did to us, we also appreciate what you did to us" she told. 

Edward frowned. "What I did to you? What I thought I was doing was a good thing; to expose that fraud Cornello and let you see you were tricked. Instead I just pushed your town in civil war and didn't even know about it" he said. 

Rosé shook her head. "It was better than living in a lie. The people of this city would have blindly wasted their lives if Cornello would have continued to reign here. You said that I should walk on my own legs and that's exactly what we here in Lior have been doing". 

"But…it was my recklessness that caused the civil war and military taking over this city. That caused…" Edward couldn't finish his words. Rosé had had her son only after the military had taken over the city and arrested her. He didn't want to know what all she had gone through during her confinement. 

"It's alright. I don't regret having Kain" Rosé said, still smiling. 

Edward felt too awkward and guilty to say anything. 

"And also…I want to apologise" Rosé added. 

"For what?" To say Edward was confused was understatement. _If anyone should apologise it would be me. _

Rosé now looked embarrassed. "That day…when you disappeared and we were in that underground theatre…I…I want to apologise for what I did!" she said hastily and obviously embarrassed. 

"For what you did…? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about" Ed said. 

"I…I behaved so indecently" Rosé blurted out. 

"Wha-?" Edward remembered that Rosé had told him that she loved him, but that had only been because she was manipulated by Dante. 

Edward smiled. "Don't think badly about that. You were controlled by a skilful alchemist. I don't blame you. There really is no need to apologise" he explained. 

"Really?" He nodded. "Thank you". 

The feeling came again. That unexplained feeling that something terrible or bad was just about to happen again. And it didn't fail again. 

A loud explosion was heard from the Lior. Edward and Rosé both turned to look and saw black smoke coming from the heart of the city. Before Ed had time to realise it both he and Rosé were already running towards its direction. 

In the midtown a large amount of people were gathered around a building that was on fire. 

"What the hell happened here?" Edward shouted when spotting Denny Brosh who was giving orders to put out the fire. 

"The heating system exploded. Armstrong, Maria and Alphonse are inside helping!" he shouted. 

"AL?!" 

**To be continued…**

**I feel so terribly ashamed. After two weeks of not updating THIS is all I could come up with. I'll try to do better for next time. **

**Still, I thank all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me. **


	13. Snapping

**Hallo, my dear, patient, lovely, more-than-I-deserve readers!**

**So sorry that the update took this long. This chapter was a real biach and I'm still not happy about it. I promise the next update won't take that long. **

**All the reviews are, as always, highly appreciated. **

**And just so you know, since so many asked, this will NOT be Ed/Rosé fic. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 13 Snapping

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"But…"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You would have done the same!"

"Exactly! I am a warning example! Don't become like me!"

"I thought I heard voices from the cellar, that's why…"

"You got yourself trapped there!"

"I didn't know it was going to collapse like that. I had strengthened the structure with alchemy…"

"And when doing that you burned your transmutation circles in your gloves useless. Which was even more reason not to go to the cellar".

"I didn't notice that they had been burned!"

"You should have been more careful!"

"And take the chance that someone _else_ might burn to death?!"

Ed was about to shout back to his challenging younger brother but shut his mouth. He wasn't really angry for Al for what he had tried to do. He of all people knew how good intentions may cause disasters. Yet he couldn't help but not being angry. The anger inside of him was caused by the shock that still hadn't worn off. For a moment he had thought he would loose his brother.

Ed had jumped inside the firing building the moment he learned his brother was in there. Not that there was much of a danger anymore. Both Al and Armstrong had used their alchemy to put out fire and securing the structures wouldn't collapse. Most of the people had got out safely. However, Al had been trapped in cellar and the circles in his gloves had become useless. When Ed found him he had been coughing badly and was near fainting because of the smoke. In a hurry to get Al out Ed had nearly transmuted a whole wall of the house to allow them access out.

The fear Edward had felt on the moment he thought Al might be in danger had shook him up, and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to shout to someone's face.

Now Edward took a deep breath to calm himself. Snapping wasn't helping much and Al was already feeling miserable. Although most people in the building seem to be safe, the accident had claimed one victim. A woman who it seemed had stood closest to the heating system when it had exploded, had died almost instantly.

"Brother?"

Ed snapped out of his thoughts and looked over Al. He seemed to be calm, which didn't surprise him. Al had always been the more calm headed of two of them.

Ed sighed. "Of course you did what you felt was a right thing to do. And I would have done so also. I just…I just don't want to loose you" he muttered.

Al smiled. "You think I'm going to go somewhere away of you, now that you're finally back? And they call you genius!" he said.

Ed had a small smiled. "Yeah…"

"Mother! Mother!"

Ed and Al turned their heads to source of voice and saw a small child, no more than five or six, crying, trying to get to men who were carrying away the body of the woman who died. Rosé was trying to hold the child back.

"Mother! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the vase! Come back! Mother!" the child cried.

Edward stiffed when a cold sensation took him. He knew all too well how painful it was to loose a mother. He wanted to go to the child, to somehow tell that one day things wouldn't hurt so much…but he didn't know how. Talking had never been his field. Pleadingly he turned to Al who was one step ahead of him, already walking to help Rosé.

"Are you alright?"

Edward turned to see Winry looking at him. He felt a bang of guilt. She had followed him to Lior because, just as he, she didn't want to be seperated again so soon. And here he had hardly given her a time of day. Plus he was still visibly shaken and feared he might now take it out on her. _I really don't need her screwdrivers now. _

"Yeah, of course I am" he muttered, not looking at her straight.

Winry had long time ago then become expert in reading Elric. "No, you're not. Why are you lying to me, Edward?"

Edward kept his mouth shut before snapping. "Let's just get back" he said, starting to walk.

"Get back where? We haven't exactly asked anyone where we can spend the night. Do we even know where Al has been staying while here? With Rosé or, God help us, with Armstrong?"

Edward didn't answer but just started to walk to a random direction. Winry sighed before starting to follow him.

"You haven't changed really at all, have you Edward?"

"What are you on about?"

"You're still keeping everything to yourself, refusing to open up to people" Winry said.

"And what exactly should I tell to people then?" he snapped, still walking ahead of her.

"What you think, what goes through your head, what you've had to endure, what you want? Those kinds of things" Winry challenged.

"And I suppose you'd be the person I'd talk to?" he said, more harshly than intended.

Winry halted for a moment, before continuing more determination than ever. She ran right next to Edward and punched him to his flesh-and-blood arm.

"WHAT?!" Edward barked.

"You still won't trust people! Don't you get it that there are people who care for you, who support you, who would be ready to do a lot of things for you, if you'd only work some guts to speak to them! Why can't you open to us? To me?" Winry demanded.

Something said SNAP in Ed's head.

"Alright then. What shall I tell you? Let's see. You did know there was homunculus who looked like my mother, right? Well guess what: I great that monsters and I also had to kill it. I had to kill a thing that looked and sounded just like my mother. But wait, that's hardly all. Turned out the old man Hohenheim was centuries older than you'd think and more or less responsible for all the bad things that has been going on. Führer of this country was nothing more than a backstabbing puppy controlled by this incredibly insane woman who also was centuries old. I've seen how corrupted the military is, I've met people who seem as loving fathers but go and turn their children into monsters. I know true reasons behind latest wars and how the Philosopher's Stone is made. And you know what? If I could I'd just want to forget all of this. And you ask why I don't tell these things? Maybe I don't want to bring these things to Risembool. Maybe I don't want you to know all of these shitty things!" he exploded.

"Well, are you happy now? Does knowing all this make you happy?" Ed asked, panting and his shoulders slightly trembling.

There was a moment of silence and then Winry had her arms around him, very much as she had them the day he came back to Risembool. _God, was it only yesterday?_

"You dummy, of course I want to know those things. I want to know what goes on with you, so I can help you better, not just fixing your limbs whenever you bust them again. I want you to share things with me, good and bad. They make me feel important to you" she said quietly.

Edward was very stiff and motionless. His face was terribly hot. "But…you are…important that is" he muttered weakly.

"Well, now that you're back you could show it a little more".

Neither knew how long it took before, very hesitantly and embarrassingly, put his own hands around her.

Winry laughed. "Oh Ed, you are truly hopeless sometimes".

**To be continued…**


	14. Back to the Mansion

**As promised, an update a lot sooner this time! So I didn't get many reviews but I probably deserved that for taking so long in updating. Hope to hear from all of my readers again!**

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 14 Back to the Mansion

"Let me get this straight, you lived in another world with a guy who looks like me?"

"Well…very similar. I suspect that in a few years you'll look a lot like him, except the eyes".

"And he made rockets that go in space?"

"Yep".

"Cool".

After the fire incident Alphonse had decided that it was time to resume his training in Dublin. So the next day, after a night of listening endless stories of Armstrong family, for now Alex wasn't the only one to tell them, the Elric brothers and Winry took a train. Ed had questioned that didn't Winry want to stay since she had come all the way to Lior, but she only smiled and said that the brothers were her only reason to travel in the first place.

In the train Edward had consumed in filling the blanks in Al's memory. Although Winry and Rosé had done their best to tell Al about the years he was in armour, they could only tell what they knew, which wasn't all that much. But Ed had the first class knowledge and he told everything, starting from the day they had broken the taboo of brining dead back to life and moving to the day he was pulled to the other world. Edward didn't exactly tell everything that happened during those years, for there were some things he himself did not feel comfortable of talking and felt Al didn't really need to know. Yet, he didn't lie about anything and if Al asked something he answered honestly.

The fact that Winry was sitting there next to them didn't bother Ed much. It was a high time that she would know what has really been going on. He owed her that much. She didn't speak much, but she held his hand. She had first said that she needed to make sure the automail hand was okay, but after the "check-up" she hadn't let go of it. Ed didn't mind. Even if he couldn't feel it, it felt good.

Winry got off on Risembool station.

"What about you, Ed? Will you stay in Dublin for long?" she asked.

"Not long. I still have to go to Central, Mustang said there's something he wanted to talk to me about" Edward said.

For a moment a frown appeared on Winry and she looked slightly panicked. Ed smiled to her. "Whatever it is, I'll come back after that" he said.

Winry looked at him, startled. "Will you now?"

Edward looked at her straight in the eyes. "Yes, I will" he said.

Winry smiled. "You'd better".

The same evening the two Elric brothers arrived in Dublin.

"What?! You nearly got yourself killed?!" Izumi Curtis yelled.

Al raised his hands up in defence. "It wasn't exactly that bad…" he said weakly. "Brother has been telling me about the years I forgot" he quickly changed the subject.

Izumi seemed to calm at once. "Hmm, has he now?"

"Yep. Though there are things I don't quite understand. Like that Gate thing" Al said.

"Maybe it's only better that you don't remember the Gate" Izumi said.

"Why? Is it really that bad?" Al asked.

"Not exactly bad…more like scary" Izumi said and started waving her hands, mimicking the tentacles that come out of the Gate.

"Yeah, scary" Ed said, doing the same thing with his hands.

Al watched them for a moment and sighed. _This goes way over my head. _

Ed patted Al's back. "Well, it's good to get you back here. Izumi wouldn't want any of her students doing foolish things. One is quite enough. Is there anything you need me at the moment, I thought I'd take a walk" Ed said, hoping to sound as casual as possible.

Izumi was only looking Al. "Yes, yes, go on. Meanwhile I'm going to see if this boy has already forgotten everything he learned" she said.

Al gulped.

Ed felt a bang of sympathy for his brother, but knew there was no stopping the teacher now. He slipped out of the door and started walking to his destination. Truth was he wasn't just aimlessly walking around Dublith. He had a purpose. Edward had reached to a conclusion that he wouldn't allow his past to dominate his life any longer. To be able to live for the future he would first have to leave the past behind. And to do that he would need to tie few loose ends.

And so Edward walked out of the town, through a nearby forest until he reached the mansion hidden by the trees. Dante's Mansion.

It was here that Edward had first time met Dante. At the time she had only appeared as an old woman who had once been teacher's teacher and knew the ways of alchemy. Edward had no knowledge that it was her pulling the strings in the shadows and controlling homunculus. The she was in fact centuries old former lover of his father Hohenheim. Or that she had no intentions of actually training Lyra, the young alchemist, but only wanted to posses her body to become young again. Edward had no first hand knowledge of what had happened to Dante and that was something he hoped to find out.

The mansion seemed as it hadn't been used in a while. Edward guessed it had stayed empty since Dante had framed her death the night Ed had killed Greed. The door had been unlocked so coming in had been criminally easy. The mansion seemed empty, free of any kind of furniture and signs of life.

No, there were signs of life there.

Inside one of the rooms Ed found a pile of empty food cans, a smaller pile of still unopened ones and a mattress with a blanket. Somebody did use the mansion as a shelter. And Ed had pretty good guess who it was. He didn't even bother to turn around when the cold feeling came.

"Nice place you've got here, Wrath" he said casually.

The figure of the seventh and youngest homunculi appeared from shadows. He still had long black hair and purple eyes, just as Ed remembered them. He also had a huge black robe pulled over him. Ed could see the automail hand and leg partly.

"You should really have those repaired. They're going to be pretty useless in a month or so" Ed said.

"Yeah, I'll just walk over to that blonde girlfriend of yours and ask really nicely her to repair them without any paying?" Wrath spat.

"Form what I've heard it worked for you the when you got them" Ed said, keeping his calm, but hands ready just in case…

It was then that he noticed Wrath's face. It seemed to be…older in some way. Wrath had also grown a little bit.

"I thought homunculi weren't supposed to age. Or get hungry or sleepy for that matter" Ed observed.

"I didn't think so either, until I ran out of the red stones" Wrath said, still menacingly glaring from his place.

The red stones. Imperfect, weaker versions of the Philosopher's Stone that gave homunculi their superhuman powers. Ed had to chuckle. "Seems like becoming human only required for you not to take them anymore" he said. "So, all the red stones are gone then?"

"I don't know if any was left in the underground city. If there was someone had taken them away by the time I went there again" Wrath said, weariness evident in his voice.

"What about Dante?"

"Ended up as Gluttony's food. It was a mistake to wipe his mind clean. He wouldn't listen to her commands anymore".

_Ah, so Dante is death then. _Though Edward felt relief in knowing she no longer possessed a threat, he didn't feel like jumping for joy.

"Why have you come here, Fullmetal?" Wrath asked.

When Ed spoke he was completely serious. "To put an end to this".

**To be continued…**

**PS. The scene where Ed and Izumi wave their hands, trying to describe the Gate to Al, is not mine. It's a really funny little scene from FMA manga chapter 25, page 18. **

**Till next time! **


	15. I Want You to Stop

**Hallo everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I know I made some bad spelling mistakes during the couple of previous chapters, but hopefully they didn't bother you too much. **

**Aiiro Hoshi, welcome and thanks for the review. I prefer manga also, it's awesome. I won't dare to do a fanfic set in that world until it's finished. Also I don't mind making anime characters a little ooc. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1.**

Chapter 15 I Want You to Stop

"To put an end to this" Edward said.

Wrath's body tensed up. He was in no condition to fight against Fullmetal Alchemist now. Bad enough that he had lost the capability to use alchemy, but the automails he wore were so close to breaking apart, that they would slow his movements. And to make matters worse, the effect of red stones had worn off, so he was very mortal now. Very killable.

His eyes started to wander around, looking for escapes. He could run out of the door but Elric would use his alchemy long before he was out of the house. He could jump out of the window but that might harm him and his already useless automails, making him even easier target. Maybe if he'd just jump right at him he might surprise him and gain time to strangle him.

Or he could just let him do it and be done with it. After all he was living a rather miserable excuse of a life.

"I don't know if to laugh or cry".

Edward's words were so unexpected they startled Wrath. He looked at Fullmetal, the man he had once hated more than anything or anyone else, and saw that his stature hadn't change at all.

"I didn't come here to kill you" he said.

Wrath wasn't sure if he felt relief, anger or disappointment. Maybe all of them. "And why not? Isn't that what you want to end here, us homunculus? Dante is dead so new ones won't be coming so you want to get rid of them who are left. It wasn't any problem for you to kill Greed and Sloth" Wrath hissed through his teeth.

A dark look appeared on Ed's face, but he spoke calmly. "First of all, homunculi is born when someone tries to use alchemy to bring dead back to life. There were people like that before Dante and will be after. Of that I'm certain. So I hardly think you'd be the last one. Secondly, I didn't want to kill Greed, Dante did. She made certain he no longer had red stones that made him invulnerable. I was upset when he died, I didn't want it to happen. And lastly, don't you tell me if killing Sloth was a problem or not. She had my mother's face and voice. But I knew that if she lived she would kill both me and Al. She said it herself, she didn't want to take the risk that she might become fond of us. I chose to live and have my brother alive. But it wasn't easy, believe me" he said.

Wrath was quiet for a moment. "Then if you're not here to kill me…what is it you want?" he asked uncertainly.

"I want you to stop this ridiculous cat and mouse play between you and your mother" he said.

Wrath looked like he had just been slammed with a sledgehammer. He quickly tried to hide it. "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. Your mother, my teacher, Izumi. You know; the woman who you've been stalking while I was gone" he said.

Wrath looked furious. "She…is not my mother!"

Edward seemed to be bored and angry. "Really? Then why have you been coming here over and over again? Don't tell me it's to kill her, because you've got to have had plenty of opportunities even without your alchemy. We both know she would not be able to kill you. Just admit it, you want to go to her, to again be her son" he said.

Wrath was breathing hard. It seemed like he wanted to say, or more likely shout, something but the words didn't come out. In the end he looked down, his long hair falling to cover his eyes.

Ed took the opportunity to go on. "She's dying, you know" he said. Wrath's head immediately popped up and he looked at the alchemist, startled.

Ed nodded. "Oh she is, we both know it. It's all but a miracle she had survived this long. When she tried to bring her dead son back, when she made you, she lost too many precious organs. She appears to be tough, she could easily beat me to an unrecognisable meat bag and she is one hell of an alchemist. But her condition is not going to improve; it will only get worse and worse. How long do you think she'll last anymore? A year? Possibly two? Maybe not even that long".

Wrath seemed to be torn by emotions.

Ed continued. "I was in Lior recently. You remember the place, don't you? You tried to kill me there also. They're rebuilding the city now. Anyway the heating system in one of the buildings exploded and it killed a woman. She had one child. The child kept crying _'Mommy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'_ over and over again. It seemed the child had done something wrong, probably accidentally break the window or something".

Ed started moving around the room. "It made me think how much that child might regret of doing something, just because never got the opportunity to apologize. I know that there are many things I'd want to apologize from my mother. Things like ever trying to bring her back to life, that I didn't do more to her when she was ill or when she was sad after father left. It's really terrible when you feel you've lost all of your chances to let someone know how you feel of them".

He turned to look straight to Wrath. "What about you, Wrath? How will this end with you? Will you stubbornly kept avoiding the one whom you care the most or are you going to actually do something about it? Are you going to keep watching her from far and then regret when she's gone how you never settled the matters between you?"

Wrath was silent and was looking at him with his eyes wide. He seemed as if he had just been told something so beyond his comprehension he didn't know how to deal with it.

Edward suddenly started walking to the door. "I'll be leaving tomorrow, Al is going to stay here for retraining. If I don't hear from him or see any evidence later that you've spoken with the teacher then I can't but pity you. And in that case I'm also going to beat the shit out of you" he said.

And with that Edward walked out of Dante's mansion, leaving the young homunculi there alone with his thoughts.

It didn't take long for Ed to get back to Curtis' place.

"You were out for long. Did you find something interesting?" Al asked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Ed said, choosing to ignore the tired expression on Al's face, instead of asking what the teacher had made him do.

"Did something delay you?" Izumi asked, her gaze piercing like she could see right through him.

Ed decided to meet the gaze, despite the unpleasant shiver it caused, and said. "No, everything went like I wanted it to go" he said.

Izumi looked at him for a moment and then closed her eyes. "You must be hungry. There's still little food left. Go dick in" she said.

Ed let out a sigh of relief that she had chosen not to interrogate him. Apparently she trusted him enough.

"Are you really leaving already tomorrow?" Al asked, despite his obvious tiredness.

"Yep. The Mustang jerk wanted to talk about something. Probably if I'll return back to military as a state alchemist or not" Ed said. _Though there might be more into it, if this unpleasant feeling I have is any indication. _

"What will you do?"

Ed started to eat whatever it was he had filled his plate with. "I'm still working on that. The decision will affect my life and I have to think how is it that I want to live it. Now that I'm back and you have your body and all…things are different than they were back then" he said.

"I was hoping you could have stayed a little longer" Al admitted.

"You don't need anyone holding your hand anymore. I'm sure teacher figures you plenty of things to do so that you won't even notice that I'm gone".

Al groaned. "She talked something about some girl from the east who had come to learn our alchemy to compare it to the alchemy of her country. Izumi said I am to work with her".

Ed laughed. "Well, you certainly start earlier with girls than I do then! Besides when you're through with this training you'll be such a badass alchemist that we can again have one of those famous fights of ours. But this time I will win!" Ed said, grinning from ear to ear.

Al smiled. "We'll see about that!"

**To be continued…**

**Manga readers probably noticed yet another FMA manga reference that I put in this chapter. I just love making them. **


	16. Professional Opinion

**Thanks again to all who reviewed and supported me. You've been great help with this story. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 16 Professional Opinion

Ed felt strange. He wasn't sure if he felt tired or energetic. On the one hand he was tired of all the travelling that he had done past few days. He had all but crossed the continent and back couple of times. However, he also felt excited to think that his journey was at an end. Al had his body back, all the homunculi he was aware of posed no threat and after he would have his talk with Mustang, and he had a fair suspicious what it was about, he would be free. Free of his duty, promise and burden he had taken for himself. He was back home. And he wanted to stay that way.

When he arrived at Central's train station, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were already expecting him there.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come, Fullmetal" Mustang said.

"You can't blame me for train to be late" Ed said, already sensing need to hit Mustang in the face.

Riza cleared her throat. "Shall we go then?" she asked, and not waiting the answer placed herself to the driver's seat in the car. Roy took the place next to her and Ed went back.

"Such a party for just me. Did you think I wouldn't find my way to the military facilities?" Ed asked.

"If only we would be going to our normal headquarters. However today we'll go to the Führer's office" Mustang said easily.

Ed nearly swallowed his tongue. He had not seen this coming. "Why? I thought this whole meeting was only supposed to be about if I'll continue as a state alchemist or not".

"All in good time. But first there's something Führer Hakuro will want to discuss with you first" Mustang said.

Ed started to go through his memories. "Hakuro…Hakuro…the name rings a bell…" he muttered.

"Well, you and Al saved him and his family from terrorists during one train ride, remember?" Mustang said lazily.

"Ah yes, the one were you insisted we'd get on to, and didn't tell there was a high risk of something like that to happen" Ed said. _The poor man's ear was shot off that day. _

"It was better to have you two there to settle things. If it had been up to me I would have let terrorists to kill the family and then blow the train to save myself from too much trouble. Then again that might have been a mistake. If he had died I might be Führer now".

Ed wasn't sure if Mustang was joking or not.

When they arrived to the building where Führer's office was, Riza stayed by the car waiting for them. Mustang and Ed went inside and were quickly taken to see the Führer. Führer Hakuro hadn't change much in the years, except his hair was greyer than before. He welcomed both men with a smile on his face.

"Edward Elric, it has been a long time" Hakuro said, shaking hands with the younger man.

"Seems you've been doing fine, sir, while my absence" Ed said.

"Yes. According to Mustang here you suffered from amnesia and travelled abroad and preaching to people the joys of drinking cow's blood" Hakuro said with amused expression.

Ed turned to glare Mustang with murder shining from his eyes. Mustang pretended not to notice.

"And I want to thank you, Edward, for helping Mustang to reveal my predecessors true nature" Hakuro added.

Now Ed was surprised. _He knows about the Homunculi?_

Hakuro seemed to read Ed's question. "Only ones to know are the three of us, Major Armstrong and Mustang's closest crew members" he explained.

"So, what did you have to talk to me about, sir?" Ed asked.

"Ah yes. Mustang, inform our friend here what you found in the underground city" Hakuro said and took a seat behind his desk.

Mustang started speaking. "After we found your brother in a hospital, it was a person named Rose Thomas who led us to the underground city. An investigation and a search party were send to find you and find out what had happened. Naturally as you know we didn't find you, but something else. I can only describe the creature we found a monster that wouldn't die when it was shot".

"Homunculi?" Ed asked.

"We took this picture of it" Mustang said and handed it to Ed. In the picture there was a huge white monster with tentacles that had similar looking heads attached to them.

"It looks like a homunculi named Gluttony, but is different, like evolved or something" Ed said.

"It took as a whole day to get it killed. I had to keep burning it over and over again. It killed some of our men. When it finally did die its whole body crumbled to ashes".

Ed looked confused. "Did you only want to hear my opinion of the matter? If so then yes, the creature was homunculi that has to be killed over and over again before the effect of red stones wears off and makes it vulnerable".

"That's not all. When it died something was found from its remains. Not wanting to repeat the mistakes of the past I have neither used it nor disposed of it. Mustang here said that it should be kept away till someone with better knowledge of it would come. I think he always meant you with that" Führer Hakuro said.

Ed felt suddenly his heart beat quickening, as the wheels in his head turned furiously. _Wrath said that Gluttony ate Dante. Could eating her have caused that transformation? Not alone, but if he also ate something Dante would have been keeping close at the time…_

"I've already had it brought here" Hakuro said and motioned to a tightly sealed safety box on his desk.

Ed swallowed with difficulty as the box was opened. A reddish glow appeared from inside and Ed felt at loss of words when he stared the object inside.

The Philosopher's Stone. Not a big one, very small one, the one Dante had kept close to herself and used when needed. Still even it when used correctly could do miracles.

"According to Mustang you know more about this stone than any other person alive and therefore we should hear your opinion before deciding what to do with it" Hakuro explained.

As an alchemist Ed could almost hear the stone talking to him. All the promises of power and fame and glory, money, women and eternal life. All the things he could do with the stone. All the people he could help, all the dead ones he could bring back. The stone offered all this and more.

Ed shut his ears to those whispers. Anything you'd do with the stone demanded a price that was downright shitty to pay. Even if he only used the stone to have his arm and leg back he didn't want to think of all the possible consequences. The hunger of the stone could never be satisfied.

"So, Fullmetal Alchemist, what do you suggest?" Hakuro asked.

"Führer, do you know how this stone was made?" Ed asked.

"Well, Mustang did say something about living people being used…"

"That's correct. Living people were used to create this stone. They were sacrificed and their souls, their life force, whatever you want to call it, were taken to this stone. And the stone, though it promises a lot it also demands a lot. Using it, no matter to what purpose, only causes troubles. Therefore my opinion as both alchemist and a human being is, that I advice you to destroy it and never think about it again" Ed said.

Behind him Mustang let out a sigh of relief.

**To be continued…**


	17. End of the Journey

**Hallo everyone and thank you soooooooooooooo much for all the reviews and support!**

**Someone pointed out to me that in early chapters I've said that Alfons Heiderich has green eyes when they're actually blue. So sorry, I must have been confused at the time. Of course it only makes sense of them being blue. Again, my deepest apologise for all Alfons' fans there. **

**Disclaimers: see chapter 1. **

Chapter 17 End of the Journey

"It's going to rain tonight, don't you think?"

"Hmm".

Pinako Rockbell turned her old eyes from the grey clouds she had been watching from the window and focused them to the direction where the absentminded answer had come from. Winry was sitting in front of her desk, pretending to do some work.

Pinako sighed. "I had so hoped that there wouldn't be anymore of your head-in-the-clouds-scenes now that Edward has come back" she said.

That snapped Winry back to reality. "What?! Come on! I'm not that bad!" she declared.

"Then may I to whom or what you're making that automail there?" Pinako asked.

Confused Winry looked down at her new masterpiece and noticed that the automail hand had six fingers. Winry's face turned red. "Err, it's a new design I was planning…" she made up.

"For caterpillars?"

Winry sighed. There was really no point in hiding it. She was worried. No doubt the people in military wanted to talk to Ed about his possible return to the position of state alchemist. And would Ed turn it down? Alchemy was part of Edward, Winry had come to terms with this long ago. One could never take it from him. So how could Edward say no to such an offer, when they all knew how good he was in it?

Winry had made a peace with Mustang about his involvement in her parent's deaths, but if he'd take Edward again…

Winry was woken from her musings when the front door opened and in came Edward Elric, hiding his head behind his hands. "I know you always want me to call first but I just wanted to come back as soon as possible so don't throw wrenches!" he said.

Both Winry and Pinako were quiet for a moment before Pinako burst out laughing. "My God, the chibi has actually learned something!"

"The chibi- part was completely unnecessary" Ed retorted.

Winry looked at the blonde haired young man with awe. "You are back" she said.

Ed blinked in confusion. "Er, yeah…have been few days already. I thought we covered that" he said.

"No, not that. You came back here…you didn't stay in military" Winry said.

Ed made a face. "And become Mustang's lapdog again? No thank you!"

A huge radiating smile came to Winry's face. "So? What did happen then?"

_A clap of hands. A moment of bright flash. And then there was nothing left but smoking remains. _

_The last remains of the Philosopher's Stone were gone. _

"_I'm surprised you knew how to do that. Even my flames had no effect on it" Mustang commented. _

"_I did learn how it was made from Tim Marcoh's journals. Once you know how it is done, it's very easy to undone" Edward said. _

"_Well, I feel very much revealed that it's gone" Führer Hakuro said. _

"_Really? I would have imagined that something as powerful as the stone might have been very tempting to use, especially for a leader of a state" Ed said. _

"_It was tempting and that's why I'm glad I no longer have that possibility. Good thing Mustang here trusted for you to come back and told me to wait till we'd have expert's opinion" Führer said. _

"_Yeah…about that coming back…" Ed decided to move to the topic. He was still little shaky of actually destroying the thing he had searched for so long. _

"_Yes, of course. Well, the choice is yours, Edward. If you want we can give you back your status and position. You would have your funding and authority to use military library. If you'll become again a state alchemist, Fullmetal" Hakuro explained. _

"_Thank you, sir, but no thank you" Edward said. _

_Hakuro didn't seem that surprised or displeased. He just smiled. "May I ask why?"_

"_Sir, I never truly wanted to be a state alchemist in the first place. I became one because I had to, because I could not find any other way to make things right. But now I no longer have that need. Besides I don't even have my state alchemist watch anymore" Edward told. _

_Hakuro smiled. "Very well, no one is forcing you to become a dog of the military again. Such a pity though, to loose as qualified alchemist as you are". _

_**Later: **_

_Edward and Mustang were walking back to car, where Riza was waiting. _

"_So, what are you going to do now, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked. _

"_I honestly have no ideas, but probably something that involves alchemy but not killing people" Ed replied. _

"_You made a right decision though, to destroy the stone". _

"_Someone had to since you lacked the courage to do it". _

"_I'm sure I don't follow" Mustang said indifferently. _

"_Oh, come on. You've had that thing here for three years and you wanted to wait me to come and give an opinion? I think you were just afraid that if the choice was given to you, you wouldn't be able to resist using the stone" Edward said, feeling little cocky. _

_Mustang didn't reply. In fact he appeared not to even notice Edward walking beside him. _

_When they later departed at the train station Mustang offered his hand again to Edward, just like three years earlier. This time Edward shook it. _

"_See you later, Roy"._

"So, you've come back here now for good?" Winry asked.

"Yes. Well naturally this isn't exactly the place were to look for works for an alchemist, but I would like to spend sometime here. If that's okay with all of you" Ed replied.

"You know Edward, this as much of a home to you and Alphonse as it is to us. You two are always welcome here" Pinako said before leaving the room, muttering of going to see where the dog went.

"You could always come with me to Rushvalley. I'm sure there is use for an alchemist there, considering how many things need to be fixed and such" Winry suggested.

"Well, maybe…but you sure you're not just asking me there to be guinea pig for all of your new automails?" Ed smirked.

"Will you rebuild your house?" Winry hurriedly changed the topic.

Edward hesitated. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to Al about it, after he has come back alive from teacher's place. But I doubt I'd want to live there. Too many memories" he explained.

"Well, I'm sure things will be fine no matter what you choose" Winry said, giving a comforting touch on Ed's shoulder. She was then starting to walk out of the room when Ed remembered something.

"_When you get to see that girl who you think so lot, be sure to tell her everything!" Noah shouted. _

"Can I stay with you?" Ed asked hurriedly, feeling that if he hesitated he would never be able to ask.

Winry laughed. "Didn't grandma already tell you? You're welcome to stay as long as you want".

"No. Not here. With you. Wherever you go. Here, Rushvalley, Central, no matter where. Can I stay with you?" he blurted out, feeling his heart racing in a way it usually didn't.

Winry looked at him blankly for a moment and then Ed saw as if comprehension lighted in her eyes. She took a little step forward.

"Ed, you idiot. Don't you know that you've always had a place here?" she asked, and rather boldly, gave a small kiss to the side of his mouth.

She then walked out of the room, her face red and a smile on her face.

Ed stayed where he was and touched lightly the side of his mouth. _Maybe there was something in this kissing business anyway._

He felt light headed and happy when everything that had been happening the past week finally sank in to him.

Edward Elric, 19 years old, had finally ended his journey. Now a new one could begin.

**FIN**

**Phew, that's it folks. End of my fic. Yes, this was never meant to be long fic in the first place, in fact it became longer than I had originally planned. Oh well, although it's not a work of art or best FMA fic around, I'm glad I did it. I've been a fan of FMA for over a year now and I really wanted to "play with the characters" so to speak. I'm happy I got to use most of the characters from anime (since I don't dare to do a manga fic, because manga is a GOD and I'm always expecting new updates drooling) except Scar and Lust, which would have been fun. **

**To those who think I left too many questions open, like what happens to Wrath and Izumi and does Al finish the training and so on, you decide. I leave the rest for your imagination. **

**Last but certainly not least, I want to thank all the readers who supported my crappy writings and who hopefully were not expecting anything earth shattering. I'm glad I got so many new readers and even manage to make some faithful readers of mine interested in the world of FMA. **

**So thank you everyone!**


End file.
